Cavaleiros do Zodíaco em : A MELHOR DISCÍPULA DE TODAS
by Mestre Kiki
Summary: Antiga MELHOR FANFIC DE TODAS, achei muita ousadia - Fanfic conjunta! Cada cavaleiro de ouro irá viver uma história de amor, esperada, inesperada ou um tanto quanto desesperada todos com uma discípula para lhe trazer problemas
1. Introdução

Cavaleros do Zodíaco não nos pertence, apenas gostamos...muito '-' - esse aviso serve para todos os capítulos

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Santuário – Grécia

2 anos após os acontecimentos da Guerra Santa contra Hades.

Zeus concede à Athena a permissão de trazer de volta seus quatorze guerreiros de volta à vida para uma batalha que colocaria a honra do panteão grego em jogo: uma guerra contra os deuses egípcios. Tal guerra durou quase um ano e foi vencida com muito sofrimento, porém, os valorosos guerreiros de Athena sobreviveram e encontravam-se sem um rumo agora que nada mais tinham a fazer.

A deusa, vendo nesse tempo ocioso uma oportunidade, determinou que os doze cavaleiros de ouro deveriam escolher discípulas, sim, apenas mulheres, e treiná-las no Santuário. O Grande Mestre e Kanon, irmão mais novo do cavaleiro de Gêmeos apenas o fariam caso desejassem.

E assim, iniciou-se uma nova Saga.

XXXXXXXXX

OLÁ!

Vamos direto ao assunto: a ideia aqui é reunir as (ou os, é difícil, mas tem) ficwriters que amem de paixão atazanar a vida de nossos queridos dourados. Faremos uma fic conjunta, cada um podendo escolher um cavaleiro (se não tivermos gente suficiente, então mais) e tendo que criar aquele que será seu par.

Cada um escreverá um capítulo tendo o seu gold e o par como protagonistas seguindo essas regrinhas aqui:

- Meu cavaleiro pode ser Gay? Pode, ele terá uma discípula obrigatoriamente, mas ela nem tem que aparecer se você não quiser.

- Pode fazer par com outro cavaleiro? Por enquanto só não pode fazer par com outros dourados, GM e Kanon, dependerá do número de writers.

- Qual o tamanho do capítulo? O que você quiser, só não me venha com um parágrafo, por favor.

- Tem que ser romântico meloso? Não, faça do seu jeito, com aventura, romance, drama mexicano, o que quiser, só tem que ser sobre o cav e o seu par.

- Quantos capítulos serão? Enquanto tivermos paciência de escrever, continuaremos.

- Pode ter cenas +18? C-L-A-R-O, só deixe avisado no inicio do capítulo.

- Minha escrita tem que ser perfeita? Não, só não venha com "vc" e esse tipo de abreviações de Facebook.

- Posso colocar os outros cav no meu cap? Se isso não for atrapalhar a writer que o escreve porque...sei lá...ele está em coma naquele período...pode sim é só falar com a writer de quem você quer por.

- Tenho que escrever de quanto em quanto tempo? Bom, pretendo lançar caps semanalmente, se eu conseguir juntar 12 writers, são 4 semanas ao mês...dois meses são 8 e três são 12...a cada três meses e.e o que vai te dar um BOOOOMMMM tempo para escrever um bom cap.

FICHA (a ficha é sua, não da sua perso)

Nome:

Cavaleiro de Ouro:

Dúvidas:

Bom amores, é isso!

BJOSS


	2. Camus

Camus adorava ter discípulos. Hyoga e Isaak eram seu maior orgulho. Por isso, quando Athena lhe disse que deveriam treinar amazonas para o Santuário ele ficou entusiasmado, tanto quanto era possível para ele. Porém, ele não achou que teria tantos problemas e nem que se arrependeria por ter aceitado sua nova aluna.

Aira era dois anos mais velha que ele, era baixa, de quadris largos, usava calças que batiam no meio da canela largas e camisetas simples, seus longos cabelos castanhos ficavam presos em um rabo baixo e corria por todos os lados descalça. Dava-se melhor com as crianças de lá do que com os demais de sua idade, era mal educada e pouco respeitava a hierarquia do Santuário. Resumindo, era um moleque qualquer.

Juntando a essas características ela ainda era uma péssima discípula. Apoiava o queixo na mão com cara de tédio ou dormia durante as aulas teóricas, enrolava para acordar, fazia corpo mole para os exercícios físicos, não tinha qualquer treinamento formal em luta, tinha cosmo desprezível e era incapaz de acertar qualquer ataque além de apanhar para golpes que uma simples defesa poderia lidar.

Para finalizar, a garota era uma rebelde sem causa e se recusava a usar a máscara em qualquer momento (pela vontade de Athena, a lei das máscaras fora modificada fazendo que seu uso não fosse sempre obrigatório, sendo que mestres e discípulos poderiam ver seus rostos sem grandes problemas, mas durante treinos comuns com os demais e aparições públicas oficiais ou não, a máscara deveria ser usada) e ainda vivia com um cachorro enorme em seu quarto que a seguia para tudo quanto é canto e que mais de uma vez urinara na porta do quarto do cavaleiro.

Aquele dia não podia ser diferente, ela acordou tarde e de mau humor, seu cachorro fedia, o quarto estava bagunçado e mesmo sendo um domingo, Camus esperava o mínimo de respeito ao chegar à mesa do café da manhã e não simplesmente sentar sobre a pia e comer uma maçã sem nem ao menos dar um bom dia.

- Mestre, hoje eu tenho que fazer algo? – ela perguntou

- Não, está dispensada para fazer qualquer bobagem que queira – ele respondeu respirando fundo – Tem algo em mente?

- Estava pensando em pular do Cabo Sounion, nadar no mar e aproveitar o dia.

- Nada além do que já faz sempre.

- Faria mais se o senhor não me enchesse de coisa para fazer.

- Olha como fala comigo, garota, sou seu mestre e exijo ser...

- Tá, tá, que seja, agora você vem ou não? – ela perguntou cortando a fala dele.

- Como é?

- É domingo para o senhor também, não deve ter nada para fazer, está calor e água faz bem, quer vir?

- Perdão, mas eu...-ele estava pronto para apenas recusar quando percebeu que a ideia não era exatamente ruim, aliás, já queria fazer algo assim a um bom tempo, mas evitava por conta de seu nível e não poder demonstrar ser relaxado – Muito bem, eu irei sim, vou me arrumar.

Ele se levantou e saiu da cozinha, a garota sorriu, podiam não se dar bem e ela, melhor do que ninguém, sabia o quanto poderia irritar alguém como ele, mas não queria brigar mais, queria fazê-lo seu amigo para que pudessem conviver e conversar como pessoas normais. Ela deu ração para Sting, seu pastor alemão e foi se arrumar também, faria de tudo para arrancar um sorriso que fosse do cavaleiro.

Os dois saíram do Santuário sem trocar nenhuma palavra, Sting ficara no quarto da garota o que basicamente os deixava pela primeira vez em um momento de prazer e relaxamento completamente sozinhos. O Cabo Sounion ficava ali ao lado relativamente falando, já que era uma boa andada de uma hora com o sobe e desce de morros, as ruínas de mármore branco do antigo templo de Poseidon brilhavam sob o sol forte do meio dia e Camus já não aguentava mais aquele calor, quando chegaram ao topo, ele já estava quase mudando de ideia.

- Pode sentir, mestre? – ela perguntou enquanto fechava os olhos em direção ao mar com um leve sorriso nos lábios, tão delicado e sincero emoldurado por fios soltos de seu cabelo que voavam no vento e ele simplesmente não sabia por que estava prestando tanta atenção nisso.

- Sentir o que? O vento?

- Não – ela deu uma risadinha, fofa, na opinião dele ..ah...quer dizer...irritante – O cheiro. É como uma impressão digital de qualquer lugar, a primeira coisa que presto atenção e aqui é o cheiro do mar, a mistura de brisa, água e sal tão característica e especial em cada lugar, aqui, Itália, Brasil, Inglaterra, França...todos são parecidos, mas únicos.

- Você já foi a todos esses lugares? – Putz Camus, sua inteligência acordou com defeito esse dia, com tantas perguntas interessantes ou até românticas que poderia fazer, tá bom, romântica não, mas poderia ser algo melhor, não acha?

- Já e para muitos mais.

Seu olhar se perdeu na vastidão de água azul e verde a sua frente, era melancólico e carregado de uma tristeza que ele nunca viu tomar conta da garota antes, ela respirou fundo uma última vez e abriu um sorriso, a sombra tristonha sumindo de seu rosto e saiu correndo, tirando as peças de roupas que não precisaria, chinelos e soltando o cabelo, pulando por fim na água. Camus ficou atordoado e saiu catando os pertences da menina e deixando-os junto com os seus com o senhorzinho que tomava conta do local e resolveu pular atrás de Aira.

A água fresca era uma benção para o francês e por longos segundos ficou apenas ali, afundando de olhos fechados aproveitando a sensação. Quando sentiu o toque de areia nos pés finalmente abriu os olhos e tentou ver algo a sua volta, para onde a garota tinha ido? Podia enxergar bem até uma boa distância e nada de Aira! Por Zeus só lhe faltava à menina ter morrido na queda! Um palavrão muito impróprio lhe veio à mente e ele se repreendeu. Nadou um pouco mais para frente e sentiu algo passar rápido pelo seu pé, virou-se, mas já havia sumido. Novamente algo passou por suas costas, e por sua cabeça, rápido demais para ele acompanhar e cada vez mais perto até que começou a circulá-lo. Ele se irritou e segurou por instinto o ser, mais precisamente seu tornozelo. Aira sorria travessa para ele e antes que o cavaleiro pudesse tomar alguma providência, ela apenas se agitou com tamanha força que conseguiu fugir do pulso firme dele e mais uma vez sumiu.

Ela não podia negar que estava se divertindo, mas seria muito mais fácil se ele agisse como uma pessoa normal e tentasse persegui-la ao invés de apenas manter aquela pose de machão certinho. Ela queria brincar! Não como uma mulher brinca com um homem, apenas como uma criança brinca com outra, apenas rir, apenas se divertir. Tentaria mais uma vez.

Ele estava parado olhando a sua volta, ele como cavaleiro, treinado por anos a fio no mar, estava acostumado e podia prender a respiração por tanto tempo quanto um ser marinho, mas não esperava tamanha resistência dela. Finalmente algo positivo para tê-la como discípula. Parou para pensar sobre e se distraiu, quando deu por si ela já havia surgido.

Ela estava próxima dele, muito próxima, mas sem tocá-lo, frente a frente, sendo que ele encarava sua barriga, olhou para cima e encontrou aquele rosto que tanto lhe causava irritação. Estava calmo, levemente divertido, os olhos agitados pediam por uma resposta, os cabelos soltos espalhavam-se por todos os lados e ela permanecia imóvel, sem que a água perturbasse sua posição. Debaixo d'água parecia em casa.

Ele a olhou de baixo a cima. Os pés pequenos e delicados, as pernas nuas, as coxas largas a mostra, o biquíni vermelho, a barriga seca, os seios com o tamanho certo, a pele alva... Ela desceu, nariz a nariz ficaram, mas os olhos dele fugiam para a boca pequena, os lábios eram volumosos, vermelhos e tentadores, ela sorriu e se afastou querendo apenas ser feliz. Ele hipnotizado apenas a seguiu, como um marinheiro que cai nas redes de uma sereia.

Ficaram nisso por horas, ela riu como se estivesse na superfície, mas ele permanecia sereno, ou assim demonstrava pelo menos. Subiram em busca de ar poucas vezes, foram atém bem fundo e distante da praia para depois voltarem. Quando saíram na areia o sol já estava a se pôr. Estavam ofegantes e exaustos, ela jogou-se ali mesmo rindo e olhando a paisagem enquanto ele sentou-se ao seu lado, aproveitando ela como paisagem, se é que me entendem.

- E então, acabou se divertindo mesmo estando perto de mim? – ela perguntou com um ar zombeteiro.

- Não foi tão ruim, apesar de você simplesmente não me deixar nadar em paz.

- Qual seria a graça? E além disso, a maior parte do tempo foi você quem me seguiu.

- Bom, eu – boa Camus, caiu feito um Hyog...opa...feito um patinho, agora sai dessa – Não posso tirar o olho de alguém irresponsável como você – afe, você já fez melhor do que isso – De uma hora para outra pode se perder e acabar morrendo.

- Tenho bem mais chances de morrer em terra do que no mar – ela riu – de qualquer maneira, mesmo você não tendo gostado tanto assim, eu adorei e vou repetir a dose algum domingo por aí. Agora fique quieto que o pôr do sol vai começar, não se esqueça de ouvir o mar e o vento para compor o todo da cena.

É, ele não podia negar que era agradável, o sol descia, algumas rochas que despontavam do mar deixavam a cena mais única, sem falar do morro com as ruínas do templo de Poseidon ali ao lado, a água de tons tão belos chegava morna aos seus pés, a areia quente já começava a esfriar a sua volta, mas sua textura era gostosa, fina e clara, a brisa e as poucas ondas fechavam o quadro com seus sons naturais que atraiam uma leve sonolência. Ele sorriu extasiado e ela viu e achou um dos sorrisos mais belos que já vira em sua vida.

XXXXXXXX

Capítulo por Hell =D


	3. Dohko

Em um dia qualquer, o santuário estava calmo e Dohko resolveu passar pelos cinco picos de rozan, para fazer uma visita ao seu discípulo Shiryu.

Nas redondezas próximas aos picos Dohko avista um enorme leão atacando duas crianças pequenas, ele então corre para salvá-las enfrentando o animal. Depois de vencer tal fera, ele nota que são duas garotas e que poderia levá-las ao santuário para cuidar e treiná-las para a tal guerra. Ele estende sua mão e as levantas, ambas estavam em roupas muito danificadas e tinham longos cabelos loiros, a maior tinha olhos verdes enquanto a menor, olhos azuis.

- Hey garotinhas, é muito perigoso ficar por aqui sozinhas, onde estão os seus pais?

As garotas mudam sua feição de medo para tristeza, olhando para o homem não tão alto que acaba de salvá-las.

- Nós somos órfãs, estávamos andando por aí em busca de um local seguro para nos abrigar quando este leão nos atacou – A garota de menor estatura toma a frente e explica a situação para ele.

- Compreendo, mas e ai vocês gostariam de vir ao santuário comigo?

- Santuário?

- É o templo da deusa Athena, eu sou Dohko, o cavaleiro de Libra guardião da sétima casa zodiacal, a casa de Libra. Se vierem comigo eu me encarregarei de cuidar e treinar vocês, e aí, o que me dizem?

As garotas olham uma nos olhos da outra e com um grande sorriso no rosto gritam com muita empolgação.

- Sim, senhor Dohko!

Muito feliz com a resposta, ele tira seu chapéu e arremessa bem alto enquanto grita.

- Yahooooooooo! Eu encontrei as minhas discípulas! E elas além de gêmeas são umas gracinhas!

As mocinhas ficam levemente coradas enquanto seguem o moço que acabam de conhecer enquanto cochicham entre si, Dohko então se toca que se esqueceu de algo muito importante.

- Hey, como se chamam mesmo? – Ele pergunta muito sem jeito por não ter perguntado isso antes e é respondido com uma grande gargalhada de ambas. – Sou Miya e essa aqui é minha irmã Bridgy! – A menorzinha se apresenta junto de sua irmã.

- Como farei para diferencia-las?

- É simples, eu sou menorzinha que ela e meus olhos são azuis, eu sou a Miya.

- Então você que é a menor e mais ativa é a Miya e a mais altinha e calma a Bridgy?

- Sim, senhor Dohko!

Algumas horas se passam até que chegam ao santuário e Dohko vai passando casa por casa se gabando pelas suas novas alunas, que ficavam cada vez mais corada a cada casa que ultrapassavam. Chegando à casa de Libra, ele vai para um quarto e deixa as garotas na sala principal e quando volta ele traz consigo uma toalha branca de tecido refinado.

- Eu preparei um banho pra vocês, então vamos lá?

A mais baixa cora e responde timidamente.

- "Vamos"?

- Sim, eu vou dar banho em vocês, não querem?

- Podemos tomar banho sozinhas!

- Ah, ok então, eu vou até a cidade buscar umas roupas novas pra vocês.

As garotas entram no lavatório enquanto Dohko vai até uma vila próxima ao santuário para poder comprar roupas para suas novas alunas.

- Ai, ai queria que o Afrodite estivesse aqui, ele com certeza se daria melhor em comprar roupas femininas do que eu!

Resmungando enquanto caminhava, Dohko nota que Shiryu e Shunrei estavam passeando por ali e resolve ir pedir ajuda para a moça.

- Shunrei, poderia me ajudar a comprar roupas femininas?

O casal que ali estavam se espanta com o pedido de Dohko e Shiryu zangado acaba lhe respondendo.

- Mestre, você não iria nos visitar?

- Ora Shiryu, se eu fosse eu daria com a cara numa porta fechada, afinal vocês estão aqui.

- Mesmo assim, se você combina uma coisa você deve cumprir, o senhor furou com a gente!

- Seu zé ruela, você está me dizendo para ir mesmo se ninguém estiver em casa?

- Se você combinar com a pessoa, sim, é seu dever ir!

Shunrei se zanga com os rapazes e os interrompe.

- Pare com essa briguinha fútil, seus idiotas, e senhor Dohko, eu não sabia que você tinha este tipo de fetiche...

- É o que?

Dohko fica sem jeito com tal resposta, mas logo responde zangado:

- Isso é para as duas garotas que eu irei treinar, sua retardada, não é nenhum fetiche...

- Quem você chamou de retardada, seu velho gagá?

- Você mesmo, sua retardada!

- Velho gagá!

- Retardada!

- Velho gagá!

- Retardada!

- Velho gagá!

- Retardada!

Shiryu se enfurece e separa a briguinha dos dois.

- Depois nós que somos idiotas, não é Shunrei?

- O que disse, Shiryu?

- Corre Shiryu!

- Ok, eu compro as tais roupas, mas qual a idade delas?

- Devem ter uns doze anos.

- Você nem sabe a idade delas?

- Não é deselegante perguntar a uma dama sua idade?

- Mas elas são garotas, argh! Ok, vou pegar de alguns tamanhos infantis, nos espere na casa de Libra, venha Shiryu!

Dohko então volta para a casa de Libra e entra no banheiro dele, quando é surpreendido por uma escova de cabelos voando em sua direção.

- Seu pedófilo, o que faz aqui?

- Ah, me desculpe, eu pensei que vocês já estavam prontas!

- Você saiu e não faz nem três minutos, você por acaso tem a velocidade da luz?

- Olha...

- Saia logo daqui!

- Ah, ok!

Dohko muito sem jeito vai até a sala principal da casa e fica sentado lá, enquanto isso no banheiro as garotas conversam entre si.

- Ele não se parece com alguém mau, mas estou com medo de ele ter visto.

- É, ele não parece ser malvado, mas é um imbecil, e não se preocupe Bridgy, ninguém vai descobrir seu segredo.

- Ok...

Alguns minutos depois Shiryu e Shunrei então chegam à casa com muitas roupas em mãos.

- O que? Tudo isso?

Dohko pergunta espantado.

- Sim, eu não sei como elas são, mas então, cadê elas?

- No banheiro.

- Ok, Shiryu sente-se com seu mestre enquanto eu vejo o que fica mais bonito nelas!

- Certo.

Ao entrar no banheiro, Shunrei tem uma surpresa, mas não grita para não assustar os rapazes.

- Oh moça, por favor não conte nada!

- O-Ok, mas...

- Não se preocupe, eu posso vestir o que quiser!

- Então ta, né...

Não demora muito pra Shunrei e as garotas saírem do banheiro, agora com cabelos limpos e penteados de formas diferentes, Bridgy tinha um rabo de cavalo extenso até seu bumbum enquanto Miya usava marias-chiquinhas até o inicio de sua cintura.

- Aqui estão suas alunas, senhor Dohko!

- São fofas! Miya está usando marias-chiquinhas para diferenciar-se de sua irmã?

- Isso mesmo senhor, assim fica mais fácil de você nos reconhecer.

- Certo, este aqui é o Shiryu, meu melhor discípulo. Bom, vamos treinar agora!

O estômago das garotas começam a roncar enquanto Shunrei faz uma cara de zangada para Dohko.

- Treinar? Sem dar nada de comer a elas?

- Bem... É que...

- Nada de "é que...", eu vou preparar um banquete pra vocês e só depois irão treinar!

- Obaa!

As garotas abrem um enorme sorriso e seguem a doce Shunrei enquanto Dohko fica na sala com Shiryu.

- Hey Shiryu, como é que você aguenta?

- Nem eu sei mestre, nem eu sei...

XXXXXXXX

Capítulo por Pander


	4. Afrodite

"Querido Diário,

Simplesmente percebi que tudo na minha vida está indo de mau a pior. E ponto final. Primeiramente, me vem a querida deusa Athena querendo obrigar (sim, para mim, isso se chama obrigar) todos nós, cavaleiros, a treinar uma discípula... Ótimo...até ai tudo bem...eu nunca tive nenhum discípulo, e acreditei que seria uma experiência muito interessante treinar alguém. Acreditei...pois é...acreditei...

Agora, fazem duas semanas que minha vida é o inferno!Sério, preferiria cair no Yomotsu de novo, ou...sei lá!Ir pro Cocytos...É...acho que seria bem melhor do que suportar essa praga intrometida que me enviaram...não consigo ter um minuto de paz, sem falar que ela não fecha a matraca...parece até o Milo...por Athena!E ainda el..."

_ Mestre Diteeeee!O que o senhor tá fazendo? - olhava inquiridora para o cavaleiro a garota de olhos amarelados, com os cabelos curtos da cor roxa, levemente bagunçados, vestida com uma calça jeans azul, camiseta preta e um All Star da mesma cor da camiseta. - Aaaah!Não me diga que o senhor tem um diário!Que fofo!O que está escrevendo aí? Heim?Heim?Heim?

O pisciano assustou-se, quase derrubando o copo do café que tomava em cima de todos os papéis, olhando para ela, levemente mal humorado.

_Francamente...eu lhe dei um dia de folga para você passear por aí, e... - "me deixar em paz", pensou – E você volta para cá para me assustar assim? Isso acaba com a minha beleza, sabia? - suspirou, cansado.

Ela ficou olhando para ele, por alguns segundos, antes de se sentar do lado dele, um pouco tristonha.

_ Bom...eu não tenho amigos por aqui, ainda...e ficam reclamando quando eu saio sem máscara por aí...- cruza os braços, pensativa. - Por que eles querem tanto que nós usemos máscaras? Mulheres e homens não têm direitos iguais, ora essa? - olha para ele, indignada.

Afrodite sabia que parte dos pensamentos da discípula eram culpa sua, já que ele mesmo, jamais aprovara aquela regra sobre as amazonas. Afinal, para ele, as mulheres deveriam sim, mostrar sua beleza, e não escondê-la, através de máscaras. Tudo bem, que sua discípula era uma desajeitada tagarela, sem o mínimo de elegância...mas talvez, até ela, no fundo, beem lá no fundo...talvez tivesse um pouco de beleza...

_ Bom...como você sabe...eu não sou muito adepto a esta regra, assim como você... - suspira, pensativo. - Mas, querida, regras são regras...manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo...

_Hum...entendo...que saco... - cruza os braços, fazendo bico. Era, realmente, muito irritante aquela postura mimada dela. - bom...mas...Mestre...eu queria perguntar se poderíamos andar por aí juntos...eu não queria ir sozinha...e pelo que percebi, você não está fazendo nada de muito importante... - Olha para o pisciano, que parecia estar um pouco distraído – Mestre?

_ É...nada de importante...o que?Nada de importante? - Olha para ela, arqueando a sobrancelha. - Olhe aqui, garota!Eu estava fazendo relatórios super secretos ao Grande Mestre!Se isso para você não é importante, você nunca será uma boa amazona... - cruza os braços, olhando para ela, irritado.

A garota começa a rir, achando graça do jeito do outro.

_ Sei...relatórios...para mim, estava mais para um diário, mas...se o senhor diz o contrário...- dá de ombros, olhando para ele e arqueando a sobrancelha – Então...o senhor quer dar uma voltinha por aí? Eu gostaria de conhecer os arredores aqui da Grécia...mas não queria ir sozinha...e seria ótimo ter a companhia do cara mais lindo do santuário, não acha? - com os olhinhos brilhando.

Droga...realmente aquela garota sabia o jeito certo de convencê-lo a sair de casa, apesar de ser uma matraca desajeitada...O pisciano sorri, orgulhoso ao perceber que aquela garota, pelo menos sabia reconhecer sua beleza. Arqueou a sobrancelha, um pouco pensativo, sem responder a mais nova.

_ Vamos, mestre!Por favor, por favor, por favooooorr! - agora, ela começava a usar a maldita tática dos olhinhos de cachorro pidão...ninguém merece...e ainda começava a pular igual uma saracura...e...por Athena!Aquilo era uma sobrancelha mal feita? Cruzes...Athena deveria escolher alguém melhor para ele...

_ Ok, ok!Mas pare de fazer essa cara irritante e vá colocar uma roupa decente...e, por favor, dê um jeito nessa sua sobrancelha!Está um horror! E esses cabelos? Penteie-os! - joga os cabelos para o lado, levemente irritado. Pelo menos agora ganharia algum tempo...

_ Mestre... - cruzou os braços, irritada – eu não preciso ficar me arrumando para qualquer lugar que vou!Vamos só dar uma volta aqui nos arredores, ora essa!Vou assim e ponto final!E o senhor, nada de enrolar pra se arrumar!Está lindo assim...

_ Oras...eu sou lindo de qualquer jeito...e a senhorita precisa sim, se arrumar!Como quer ser minha discípula se nem ao menos sabe se maquiar? - cruzou os braços, encarando-a.

_ Eu sei os golpes que o senhor ensinou...e já basta... - arqueia a sobrancelha – estou aqui para aprender golpes, e não truques de maquiagem...

_ Ora sua... - mordeu os lábios, se controlando para não jogar uma rosa piranha na mais nova. É...querendo ele ou não...no fundo ela tinha razão. - Olha aqui...eu vou com você, mas só porque o sol e o ar fresco fazem bem à minha pele!

_ Ebaaaa! - sai saltitando à frente do cavaleiro de ouro – Mestre!Mestre!Mestre!Onde vamos primeiro? Me disseram que a Vila Rodorio é demais!Será que tem alguma loja de livros por lá? Podemos comprar algum que ensine como cultivar as roas...ou talvez uma revista de maquiagem que o senhor adora, ou talvez...

Mal teve tempo de terminar sua frase, quando sentiu a mão de um irritado Afrodite tapar-lhe a boca.

_ Olha...que tal a gente brincar de...fecha a tua matraca? - soltou-a, sorrindo para ela. - Quem ficar mais tempo quieto vai ganhar um sorvete de chocolate!O que acha? - Sabia que seria a única maneira de mantê-la calada por um bom tempo.

_ Tudo bem! - sorriu, travessa – eu vou ganhar e o senhor vai me dar o sorvete!Isso me faz lembrar uma vez que o meu primo apostou comigo quem conseguia mais...

"Por Athena...nem essa tática está funcionando mais...por que não a mandaram para o Milo?" era o que pensava o cavaleiro, dando um suspiro irritado, indo atrás dela, mal prestando atenção naqueles milhões de palavras que eram proferidos a cada um segundo, apenas fingindo concordar.

Caminharam bastante, até chegar próximos à Vila Rodorio, e a garota ainda não havia parado de falar. Francamente...de onde ela tirava toda aquela energia? As ruas estavam quase vazias, com poucas pessoas perambulando por lá. Entretanto, a maioria levava seu olhar ao cavaleiro com certa admiração. Sentia-se satisfeito em ter sua beleza reconhecida. Sorriu, jogando seus cabelos para o lado, ao melhor estilo dos comerciais de shampoo capilar, mas é interrompido por uma voz levemente irritante ao seu lado:

_ Uau, mestre!O senhor está igualzinho àqueles homens do comercial do Shampoo que eu uso!Já pensou em ser garoto propaganda em algo? O Senhor faria um grande sucesso!Imagine os flashes, as câmeras!Nossa!Seria demais!E...venha cá...eu queria perguntar uma coisa para o senhor que sempre me intrigou...

Afrodite olhou para Raven, lisonjeado. Adorava quando o elogiavam daquela maneira, ainda mais quando vindo de uma discípula sua...apesar de nunca haver tido uma antes. Olhou-a, intrigado, aproximando-se dela:

_Pode falar...estou todo a ouvidos. -com certeza, ela deveria perguntar em como ele mantinha a sua pele tão bela, ou os cabelos...quem sabe ela ainda teria salvação?

_ Mestre...o senhor é gay? - sussurra, em tom confidencial.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o cavaleiro não contém um grito (um pouco alto demais), que acabou assustando alguns moradores ao redor:

_O QUE? - uma veia começa a quase estourar na sua testa, enquanto um tique em sua sobrancelha começava a se pronunciar. Como assim? Gay? Ora essa!Que gay coisa nenhuma!Ele era um homem!Um homem HÉTERO! De onde ela tirara aquela ideia absurda, ora essa? Ele exalava masculinidade!

_ É...não precisa ter vergonha...eu sou muito mente aberta para essas coisas! - sorriu de uma maneira fofa para o outro à sua frente.

_ Ora essa!Eu não sou gay!Está maluca?De onde tirou uma ideia absurda como essa? - olhava-a irritado, mal percebendo que algumas pessoas começavam a se juntar ao seu redor para ver o que estava acontecendo.

_ Não? Nossa...bom...é que...sabe...o senhor tem jeitinho e... - a garota se encolhe um pouco, juntando seus dois dedos indicadores e olhando para eles – Er...mas...desculpa por pensar assim... er... - dá um sorrisinho sem graça – e acho melhor o senhor...falar mais baixo...está chamando atenção demais...

_ Como assim jeitinho? Eu não tenho jeitinho coisa nenhuma e... - o pisciano olha para os lados, com uma gota na testa, percebendo que todos agora olhavam para ele. - Vem...vamos sair daqui! - sai dali, arrastando a garota. Ora essa, como ela poderia pensar algo assim de alguém como ele? Deveria estar maluca, só podia. Ao chegarem em um lugar mais reservado, levou o dedo na cara da garota, irritado. - Escute aqui, mocinha!Nunca mais me diga uma besteira dessas na frente de ninguém!Isso acaba com a minha masculinidade! Aai!- tem o dedo mordido por uma Raven irritada.

_ Não aponte o dedo para mim! - cruzou os braços, emburrada – E...desculpe...foi apenas uma curiosidade, mestre... - falava, magoada. - prometo nunca mais falar assim...

_ Sua pestinha... - resmunga, irritado – Ok, te perdoo desta vez!Mas, para isso, terá de pagar umas 500 flexões e me entregar amanhã cedinho vinte folhas de relatórios de como as rosas piranhas podem ser nocivas e como evitá-las!Ouviu bem? - saiu andando – Venha!Vamos conhecer a vila, como você pediu...

_Aaah, mas mestre... - seguindo o outro, choramingando- Tudo isso? Mas é muita coisa, e isso me faz lembrar de quando eu e meu irmão estávamos...

"Hoje será um dia muito longo..." - Pensou o pisciano, dando um largo suspiro, e seguindo com a discípula pelas ruas da vila. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, o dia passara bem mais rápido que imaginou, e a companhia não estava mais lhe parecendo tão irritante assim...a garota tinha lá seu lado bom, apesar de ser intrometida e uma matraca ambulante...Seu sorriso era algo impagável de se ver, sem falar que, mesmo que passasse por alguma situação vergonhosa, ela sempre estava de cabeça erguida e rindo de si mesma...algo que o orgulho do pisciano jamais o permitiria fazer, caso estivesse em situação semelhante. Acreditava ser uma das primeiras vezes em sua vida que se divertira tanto, sem precisar se olhar a cada quinze minutos no espelho...Aquilo realmente era um milagre, ainda mais vindo de alguém como ele.

_ Mestre!O Senhor é o melhor do mundo!- a garota pulou no pescoço do cavaleiro, fazendo-o ficar completamente sem jeito, empurrando-a para que se separasse dele.

_ Òtimo, ótimo!Eu sei disso, querida, agora vamos logo para casa antes que meu cabelo fique mais horrível do que está! Humpf...

_ Ok... - A moça riu-se, seguindo o outro toda contente. Aquele seria apenas mais um dos vários dias que passariam juntos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo por Mah


	5. Aldebaran

Estava sentado na escadaria de sua casa, dali podia ouvir os gritos de algumas aprendizes ecoando pelo santuário; ainda não conseguia identificar de quem eram, e eram tantas garotas, Shion logo o mandaria pegar uma discípula ali mesmo em Rodório; mas não queria isso, sentia saudades de sua terra natal, queria uma conterrânea para treinar.

Ele se levantou e foi arrumar a mala para uma rápida viagem ao Brasil.

Brasil 9:20 Am.

-Como é bom esse país! – Afirmou se espreguiçando.

Havia enfrentado dias de viagem, mas se sentiu imensamente revigorado apenas em por os pés em sua terra natal; tudo ali era diferente, o vento, o cheiro, tudo lhe dava uma intensa sensação de nostalgia.

Saiu do porto e foi andando calmamente até uma das muitas praias; se sentou na areia e ficou olhando o mar.

As pessoas já estavam se retirando da praia quando ele se sentiu observado; continuou admirando o mar, mas agora prestava atenção a pessoa que o rondava; estava se aproximando devagar, e andava pela praia como se fosse um turista.

Sorriu quando percebeu a pequena mão adentrar sua sacola rapidamente, e depois a presença ia se distanciando com o mesmo andar de antes.

Ele se levantou e foi caminhando, seguia a presença sem que o notassem; estava curioso, se não fosse um cavaleiro treinado não teria percebido nada.

Parou as portas do cemitério; onde o vigia o cumprimentou.

-Já vamos fechar moço – Informou.

-Não vou demorar – Falou estranhando a pronuncia de sua própria língua.

Ele caminhou entre os corredores e ocultou sua presença quando sentiu que havia encontrado o que procurava.

Havia uma criança sentada na frente de um dos túmulos velhos, ela se balançava para frente e para trás enquanto sussurrava.

-Desculpe mãezinha; eu juro que não queria roubar, me desculpe, mas eu estou com tanta fome, e frio, desculpe mamãe – Pedia chorando.

Aldebaran sentiu seu coração apertar ao ouvir os sussurros; sabia o que era ser órfão e ter que recorrer aos roubos para não morrer; queria ajudar.

-Criança – Chamou com a voz potente.

A criança se assustou, e tentou passar correndo por ele; mas foi pega pelo pulso.

-Moço, me desculpa, eu não fiz nada, por favor – Implorava.

Ele olhou nos olhos daquele inocente; nunca havia visto olhos naquela cor, eram num tom de castanho tão diferente que reluzia em vermelho junto as lágrimas.

-Criança; onde está sua família?

-Mamãe morreu há alguns anos; por favor, o senhor não vai me jogar na cadeia não é, as pessoas são ruins lá, eles batem – Pediu.

-Eu moro em um lugar, onde treinam para proteger as pessoas na terra; você gostaria de proteger as pessoas? – Perguntou sorrindo.

-Proteger? Eu posso proteger alguém?

-Sim; se se dedicar ao treinamento poderá proteger muitas pessoas!

-Até minha irmãzinha?

-Onde está sua irmã? – Perguntou curioso.

-Ela mora com o moço lá no casarão; ele disse que deixa a gente morar lá se eu roubar pra ele – Confessou.

-Então está decidido; vou levar vocês pra morarem comigo!

-Mas o que vamos ter que fazer moço? – Perguntou com medo.

-Terão que treinar para ficarem fortes; e farão vários amigos por lá!

-Sério mesmo moço? Você não vai me bater nem me obrigar a nada?

-Não; é claro que não, mas saiba que a rotina de treinos é muito puxada, e muitos morrem antes de acabar o treinamento; mas vocês terão um teto, roupas e comida.

A criança olhava para ele encantada, ela se atirou em seus braços chorando.

-Obrigado moço, eu chorei e rezei tanto pra alguém ajudar a gente! – Afirmava grudada a ele.

-Então vamos buscar sua irmã!

Ele ergueu a criança e a colocou sentada em seu ombro, era tão pequena e leve que não sabia precisar sua idade.

-O moço do casarão não vai gostar disso – Ia sussurrando.

-Não se preocupe, ele vai sim; está com fome?

A criança riu, e tirou de uma bolsinha que levava uma maça avermelhada.

-Desculpa moço; mas eu roubei sua comida – Admitiu envergonhada.

-Pode comer, eu tenho mais algumas aqui.

Ele retirou mais duas maças da sacola e lhe ofereceu; a criança ia lhe guiando pelas ruelas da cidade, ele ria e a incentivava a falar; mas sua mente estava longe, lembrando de sua própria infância e treinamento; não sabia o que Shion faria com ele por levar duas crianças; treinaria aquela, não sabia precisar se era menino ou menino, e sentia que iria causar uma vergonha imensa com a pergunta; quanto a irmãzinha, ela poderia ficar com as amazonas, estavam sempre precisando de mais gente.

-Moço, é aquele casarão ali – Afirmou apontando

Ele parou estarrecido, aquele lugar era um bordel, e já existia antes mesmo de seu nascimento; o que faria uma menininha naquele lugar?

-Vamos entrar? –Perguntou para criança que tremia.

-O moço vai me bater, eu não trouxe nada hoje.

-Não se preocupe, ninguém lhe fará mal enquanto estiver comigo!

Decidido, entrou pelo largo salão, admirando os quadros pendurados nas paredes vermelhas.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo senhor? – Perguntou uma moça com um vestido preto bastante comportado.

-Vim aqui buscar a irmã desta criança; poderia busca-la – Pediu gentilmente.

A moça ficou pálida, e balbuciou alguma coisa antes de correr para dentro.

Aldebaran se permitiu analisar melhor o lugar, eles pareciam estar prontos para uma grande festa, algumas moças circulavam em roupas provocantes, e havia uma bela cadeira de veludo negro em meio ao salão.

-Moço, ele não vai deixar você levar a gente não – Sussurrou com medo.

-Bom; eu vou dizer que sou o pai de vocês – Afirmou decidido.

Logo uma verdadeira procissão de mulheres desceu as escadas, no meio delas vinha uma garota muito bonita, usava um vestido azul e tinha os cabelos castanho claro presos por uma fita vermelha.

A criança em seus ombros começou a chorar baixinho; o que o preocupou.

-O que houve criança?

-O moço disse que a minha irmã ia só limpar e ajudar as moças; agora ele vai por ela pra trabalhar – Chorava

-Sua irmãzinha, é a garota no meio dessas mulheres? – Perguntou assustado com tamanha covardia.

-Sim, aquela é a minha irmãzinha Juliana.

-E qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou bondosamente.

-Eu me chamo Anitta.

A voz dele trovejou pelas paredes daquela casa de prazeres, fazendo todos congelarem em seus lugares.

-Como ousam pôr as mãos na minha filha Juliana?

A garota chamada Juliana o olhou desconfiada, mas pareceu tranqüila ao ver a irmã nos ombros dele.

-Papai! – Gritou correndo para o lado dele.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos da garota e deu um beijo em sua testa sussurrando.

-Vou salvar vocês; meu nome é Aldebaran.

O dono do lugar; o tal "moço" veio correndo tentar pegar a menina junto com os seguranças do local.

-Se encostar em qualquer uma delas, vai se arrepender – Ameaçou.

-O senhor tem que se retirar daqui agora, essas garotas são minhas sobrinhas! – Esbravejava.

-Eu sou advogado senhor, eu tenho a guarda das minhas filhas assegurada na justiça; e o que a polícia iria fazer a um tio que coloca a sobrinha como peça de ouro em um bordel e manda a outra praticar furtos? – Acusou

Os seguranças recuaram, as moças começaram a subir as escadas de volta e o "moço" estava quase explodindo.

-Com a sua licença; vamos meninas.

Ele deu a mão para a mais velha e saiu calmamente do local.

-Você vai se arrepender seu caboclo! – Gritou o moço

Ele só parou de andar quando chegou na beira da praia, se sentou no chão de frente para elas.

-Vocês estão bem?

-Quem é você, e o que quer de nós? – Perguntou abraçando a mais nova.

-Eu me chamo Aldebaran; e moro em um lugar que as pessoas treinam para proteger a paz na terra; sua irmã concordou em passar por esse treinamento, terão um teto, roupas e comida, gostaria de treinar também?

-E não temos que dar nada em troca? – Desconfiou.

-Apenas sua dedicação ao treinamento.

-Então; acho que podemos ir, não é Nitta? – Perguntou a menor.

-Sim!

Ela se levantou e se jogou no colo do cavaleiro, o abraçando.

Ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos dela e a colocou novamente no ombro, se levantou e deu a mão para a mais velha.

-Agora, vocês precisam de um banho e um bom jantar!

Foram para uma pensão a beira mar, um lugar modesto, mas que exalava hospitalidade.

-Gostaria de um quarto com três camas por favor – Pediu.

-Senhor, desculpe minha indiscrição, mas não permitimos menores; o senhor entende não é?

-Elas são minhas filhas.

-Ahh, me desculpe, é que temos tantos casos de abuso de menores por aqui...

-Fico feliz que se preocupem, podem subir meninas – Pediu.

As garotas subiram para o quarto, e ele ficou conversando com a atendente.

-Senhora, poderia me ajudar a arranjar roupas; eu não sou bom com roupas de mulher – Afirmou constrangido.

-Minha filha adora fazer compras, ela pode comprar algo se o senhor quiser.

-Ótimo; vamos viajar amanhã cedo, e não temos muito tempo para compras, seria de grande ajuda.

Ele ficou algumas horas conversando com a senhora, e quando deu por si as garotas desciam as escadas vestidas adequadamente; Juliana usava um jeans e regata pretos e Anitta um vestidinho verde escuro; ambas pareciam felizes.

-O que querem comer meninas? – Perguntou sorrindo.

-Hum... Qualquer coisa – Afirmou Juliana.

-Ahh então vamos comer feijoada; há anos que estou com vontade! – Riu.

Elas sorriram para ele e foram a um restaurante ali perto mesmo; o cheiro da feijoada impregnava o ambiente, e o samba contagiava as pessoas, que dançavam entre as mesas.

-Que saudades da minha terra! – Afirmou enquanto tomava uma caipirinha.

-O senhor... Não mora aqui – Juliana perguntou sondando.

-Eu nasci no Brasil; mas moro na Grécia desde menino, vocês vão adorar, o mar é lindo, as pessoas são incríveis!

-Mas nós não falamos grego – Nitta comentou triste.

-Vamos viajar de navio; não confio em aviões, ensinarei os princípios básicos a vocês antes de chegarmos!

Eles comeram bem, e depois ele ficou olhando as duas dançando juntas; seu coração parecia mais leve ao olhar para elas.

-Vamos para a pensão meninas? Vocês têm que dormir bem, amanhã vou dar aulas pra vocês o dia todo! – Afirmou rindo

Chamavam atenção ao andar pela rua; Nitta ia balançando os pés sentada no ombro dele, e Juliana andava ao seu lado conversando.

-Afinal; quantos anos vocês têm? – Perguntou curioso

Shion não havia imposto uma idade especifica para as aprendizes, mas sabia das diferenças entre as idades das outras discípulas de seus amigos.

-Eu tenho 20; Nitta vai fazer 9 – Contou sorrindo.

As garotas eram lindas; agora que haviam tomado banho e vestiam roupas decentes ele via a semelhança entre elas, as duas tinham os mesmos olhos castanho avermelhados, os cabelos de Nitta eram apenas um pouco mais claros do que os de sua irmã.

Alguns dias depois...

-Finalmente chegamos – Afirmou ele abrindo os braços.

-Que sol forte – Nitta reclamou.

-É tão bonito.

Ele havia passado todas as horas possíveis ensinando a elas; as duas não sabiam escrever, então teve que ensinar tudo; a essa altura já conseguiam escrever algumas poucas frases e entendiam o básico de uma conversa; mas aprendiam rápido

-Bom; bem vindas a sua nova casa!

Elas olharam boquiabertas para a casa de touro, parecia tão grande e intimidadora.

-Finalmente você voltou Aldebaran; Shion estava preocupado com a sua viagem – Saga comentou saindo do templo.

-Olá Saga; você sabe que viagens de navio demoram.

-E quem são essas?

-Nitta e Jú – Apresentou – Este é o cavaleiro que defende a próxima casa; Saga de Gêmeos.

-É um prazer conhece-las!

Ele beijou a mão das meninas e riu da vergonha delas.

-Shion vai quere falar com você; porque não deixa as meninas comigo e vai ver o que ele quer antes que o grande e poderosíssimo mestre desça as escadas – Pediu ironizando.

-Eu já desci Saga – Afirmou o mestre descendo as escadas.

-Merda – Saga resmungou.

-Aldebaran; fico feliz que tenha feito uma boa viagem, mas você trouxe duas garotas; e sinto que já teremos problemas o suficiente com cavaleiros escolhendo duas discípulas por aqui.

-Nós vamos ter que ir embora? – Nitta perguntou se abraçando as pernas de Aldebaran.

-Podemos contornar isso grande mestre? – Pediu ele

-Não; já chega dessa bagunça; terá que escolher uma delas.

Ele deu as costas e voltou a subir as escadas; deixando as garotas desoladas.

-Nitta; eu vou arrumar um trabalho e venho te visitar; não é senhor Aldebaran? – Perguntou ajoelhada ao lado da irmã.

-Isso não será necessário – Saga afirmou – Eu ainda não tenho uma discípula, gostaria de ser minha aprendiz?

Jú arregalou os olhos e afirmou feliz enquanto abraçava a irmã que chorava de felicidade.

XXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo por Srt. Maga


	6. Máscara da Morte

Máscara da Morte não era um cara legal. Nem feliz. Ou educado. Ou doce. Ou meigo. Ou fofo. Ou paternal. Ou delicado. Ou simpático. Ou sentimental. Ou qualquer outra característica positiva que uma pessoa poderia ter, salvo ser lindo, gostoso, charmoso e italiano (sim, ser italiano é considerado elogio). Por tudo isso, ninguém no Santuário, muito menos o próprio cavaleiro, entendia como que a menina mais fofa desse universo seria sua discípula. Mas o maior choque era saber que fora a própria garotinha que batera o pé até consegui-lo como mestre

Todos temiam pela vida da pequena, até Camus de Aquário se oferecera para treiná-la junto de sua discípula encrenqueira, porém, a pequena se recusava a ir com qualquer outro. Surpresa foi quando, após duas semanas trancada em Câncer a menininha saíra para passear com sua cabeça ainda sobre os ombros e toda sorridente. Aira, a pupila de Camus, ficou como responsável por levá-la para fazer compras em Athenas já que era a única em quem a pequena confiava, mas, para a decepção geral, a mais velha não conseguiu obter qualquer explicação, apenas carregou milhares de sacolas para o quarto da mais nova e juntas começaram uma intensa personalização do quarto, que para a tristeza da pequena era demasiado masculino, sob o olhar vigilante de Máscara que ficava encostado na porta divagando.

Melody tinha nove anos e parecia uma boneca. Sua pele era bronzeada e os cabelos escuros repletos de cachos ficavam presos por duas marias-chiquinhas dos dois lados da cabeça. Seu rosto arredondado e de olhos grandes estava sempre sorridente mostrando um buraco no lugar de um dos dentes frontais. Usava sempre sandálias gregas com algum vestido rodado ou shorts com camiseta. Era espanhola, mas falava grego fluentemente e pouco, ou melhor, nada dizia sobre de onde tinha vindo, até porque ele não perguntava.

De modo geral, os dois se davam bem. Ela fazia de tudo para agradá-lo, não o incomodava em seu tempo livre, nem pedia qualquer bobagem que crianças daquela idade pediam, pelo menos não ainda. Tiveram algumas aulas teóricas sobre a alma, o seikishiki e o Yomotsu as quais parecia ter grande dificuldade de entender, mas não se assustava. Também não se assustou quando foi levada ao próprio Yomotsu, a entrada do mundo dos mortos, e parecia encantada em ver as almas sofridas caindo para o nada. Ela era perfeita para ser sua irmã ou até sua filha, e esse era o problema. Máscara da Morte não constituía família, abandonara a própria para ficar forte.

Ele ficou boquiaberto, nos minutos em que se distraiu pensando, Aira transformara, sob as ordens de Melody, o quarto no lugar mais rosa que ele já vira. Afrodite sentiria orgulho. Ele sentiu nojo. Tudo quanto é coisa estava rosa, somente os móveis permaneciam brancos enquanto uma das paredes havia sido pintada com um rosa mais claro com tinta de secagem rápida que não deixa cheiro.

- Senhor Máscara da Morte, por favor, Melody precisa se trocar para dormir - Aira falou com o sorriso petulante dela - Poderia se retirar?

Ele não respondeu, apenas lançou um olhar assustador e saiu. A mais velha arrumou a mais nova e a colocou para dormir. Desligou a luz e fechou a porta com cuidado atrás de si e já estava quase saindo dos corredores quando foi detida por um corpo forte, mãos inquietas e uma boca insistente. O cavaleiro de Câncer a prensou contra uma parede e a apertava e beijava de forma rude e provavelmente deixando alguns hematomas, até que ela segurou o rosto dele de maneira firme, mas delicada e o afastou para poder olhar em seus olhos, sorrindo docemente e voltando a beijá-lo carinhosamente, ele correspondeu e a abraçou, trocando os apertos por carícias. Perderam a noção do tempo e ficaram ali por mais de duas horas quando se separaram com largos sorrisos, mas sem dizer nada, ela apenas voltou para Aquário e ele foi para o quarto.

A semana seguinte foi estranha. Pouco viu Aira que estava ocupada com o próprio treino e por isso não tiveram chance de se falar ou fazer algo mais. Melody continuava com problemas nas aulas teóricas, mas seu físico era bom o suficiente para acompanhar o treinamento, sendo que, durante a prática de quinta-feira ela conseguiu acertar um bom soco na barriga do cavaleiro enquanto este estava distraído e exigiu uma recompensa: um piquenique a beira do Yomotsu no sábado. Ele não teve como recusar. Foram de corpo e espírito para a entrada do mundo dos mortos e apreciaram a tarde agradável comendo tudo quanto é tipo de sanduíches, guloseimas e bolos tendo como cenário as almas penadas caindo no buraco sem fim.

Quando terminaram, a menina acabou dormindo e ele teve que carrega-la no colo de volta para casa. Apesar de tudo, gostava da confiança que a Melody tinha com ele, ninguém mais era assim, não que soubesse. Ele a carregou para o quarto rosa, tirou os sapatos dela, a cobriu e sem nem perceber o que fazia, deu um beijo de boa noite na testa da pequena, quando se virou para sair, encontrou Aira parada o observando com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Alguém aqui quer ser papai - ela provocou.

- Calada.

Ela riu e acabou sendo levada arrastada para o quarto do cavaleiro que começou a tirar sua roupa sendo parado por ela.

- Não, eu não quero fazer nada assim com você.

- Como assim, garota? Está desafiando a minha vontade? Quer parar na minha parede?

- E você acha mesmo que tenho medo das suas máscaras de purificação? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Purificação? – ele ficou perdido, como ela sabia? – Deu um sorriso sarcástico. – Ficou maluca?

- Meu avô me levou para uma cidadezinha de frente para o mar na Itália onde fizeram uma dessas máscaras para limpar um pouco a alma do meu pai. Você não me assusta, oh, temível Máscara da Morte.

Ele suspirou e sentou-se na cama. Ela estava certa, a máscara era feita com uma argila especial e usando uma mistura de cosmo e magia podia-se retirar os pesos da alma de alguém, memórias traumáticas e sentimentos ruins eram sugados à medida que aquele que a usava ainda mole, quando seca, estava pronta. A pessoa podia reviver o que deixou para trás colocando a máscara, mas a maioria dos que foram favorecidos por ele apenas queria se livrar dela, então o cavaleiro as trazia para sua casa.

- Enzo – ele disse derrotado.

- É um belo nome – ela sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele – Não tenho intenção nenhuma de fazer sexo com você, mas somos dois carentes românticos com problemas para nos aproximarmos.

- Quem disse que sou um carente romântico?

- O seu olhar semana passada quando eu fui embora. Estou errada?

- Não.

- Ótimo, agora, a minha proposta – ela se animou- Eu só fico livre aos domingos porque meu mestre é um saco, nesses dias eu podia vir aqui, te ajudo com a Mel e fico com você.

- Continue.

- Bom, se somos românticos, nós temos a esperança de achar A pessoa certa, o que não somos um para o outro.

- De acordo.

- Eu quero que viremos melhores amigos.

- Que viadagem.

- Hey! Respeito, homem! Enfim, enquanto não achamos a tal pessoa, além de melhores amigos também podíamos ficar juntos.

- Juntos tipo um casal, mas nada de sexo?

- Isso.

- Eu realmente devo estar carente para aceitar algo assim...

- YAY!

Ela de um pulo de felicidade e comemorou com uma dança idiota. Ele riu e a abraçou. Beijaram-se e foram para a cama, ficaram conversando e trocando carinhos e beijos por horas antes de dormirem juntinhos. É, talvez aquela proposta não fosse tão ruim.


	7. Aioros

Olá, caros leitores! Hell falando! Esse capítulo possui certas coisas para maiores de 18 anos e.e nada pesado a ponto de ser considerado Lemon, mas é sempre bom avisar, né?  
>_<p>

- Ande Momiji! Você está muito lerdaaaa! – Berrou Aiolos, vestindo uma toga grega e carregando uma sacola de couro, do topo de um morro nas colinas do Santuário.

- To indo mestre! – Gritou de volta a menina de cabelos loiros presos em uma trança e olhos cor de mel que seguia.

Logo a garota alcançou o mestre, e ambos seguiram juntos para um lugar distante no santuário, uma área arborizada, com um grande lago.

- Este lugar é maravilhoso mestre! – Momiji disse com os olhos brilhando impressionada com a beleza do lugar.

- Meu mestre me trouxe aqui quando eu tinha a sua idade... está pronta pra treinarmos? – O dourado sorriu e ficou em posição de combate.

Passaram horas em exercícios e combate, o sol começava a se por quando o cavaleiro de Sagitário disse que era hora de lancharem. Abriu a sacola de couro e tirou uma toalha, que colocou no chão, vários sanduíches, uma garrafa térmica com suco de frutas, alguns doces e outras coisas.

- Já esta se acostumando com o treinamento! – Sorriu Aiolos colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e deitando na grama verde do local – Nem parece mais aquela menina fraquinha e molenga que você era quando nos conhecemos – Soltou uma risada gostosa enquanto a discípula exclamava.

- Mestre! – Disse Momiji vermelha.

O cavaleiro subia a escadaria até o templo do Grande mestre, sentia uma certa dose de nostalgia fazendo aquilo... afinal, faziam 15 anos desde que tinha corrido ali, desencadeando eventos que ele nunca poderia prever.

Havia desencadeado uma guerra, muitos de seus companheiros, cavaleiros de ouro, pereceram nessa guerra.

Sentia falta daquilo, a vida estava começando a voltar à normalidade: missões, treino, bares, amazonas, sair com os outros cavaleiros. O Grande Mestre o havia chamado, provavelmente teria uma nova missão; chegando ao grande salão, cruzou o lugar enquanto as servas o olhavam de forma insinuante, a grande maioria delas já havia conhecido a Casa de Sagitário...

- Bem Vindo Aiolos de Sagitário! – Exclamou o Shion o grande mestre – é muito bem vê-lo!

- Igualmente Mestre... – Disse o sagitário em reverência - Qual o motivo de ter me chamado? – Perguntou o sagitário curioso.

- Como sabe Aiolos, o santuário está vazio... – Disse o mestre com tranquilidade- Athena ordenou que cada um dos cavaleiros de ouro treinasse um aprendiz... e bom, nós encontramos a sua...

Enquanto Aiolos digeria a informação que acabava de receber, o Grande Mestre se virava para uma serva e lhe ordenava chamar a discípula do sagitário.

- Mas... mas... mestre, eu não treino ninguém desde o meu irmão – Argumentou o cavaleiro – Eu acabei de ser ressuscitado, mestre!

- São ordens de Athena, Aiolos... – O mestre disse calmamente, enquanto a serva trazia uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel – Esta é Momiji, sua discípula, espero que se deem bem.

O Sagitariano foi com a menina até sua casa, ao chegar lá começou a conversar.

- Bom... Momiji, como esta sua entrada no santuário? Veio de onde? – Aiolos estava extremamente desconfortável com aquilo.

- Ni-hao, sou da China, mas minha entrada foi chataaa – Disse num muxoxo – Aquele velho de cabelo verde é super chato! Não deixou eu brincar com nada da sala dele!

O sagitariano começou a rir, percebeu muitas semelhanças entre ele próprio e a menina.

- Realmente, o Shion é um velho chato! Sempre dando ordens, sendo chato... e pior que aquela sala dele é cheia de coisas legais.

Enquanto Aiolos e Momiji conversavam percebiam o quanto eram parecidos... a partir daquele momento, mestre e discípula pareciam mais irmão e irmã.

Aiolos tirava uma soneca na grama enquanto Momiji corria atrás de um coelho. Enquanto isso de trás de uma pedra, uma figura os observava; uma sereia com rosto meigo e longos cabelos azulados.

- Ele é tão lindo... e essa energia dourada que ele emana é tão quente... – Dizia a sereia para si mesma – Mas ele nunca vai notar um monstro como eu... – Disse enquanto mergulhava no lago.

- Realmente é uma pena minha cara Lady Sona... – Disse uma voz masculina atrás dela – Ele nunca vai ouvir sua linda voz...

A sereia se virou e viu um homem jovem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos vestindo um terno.

- Quem é você? – Indagou Sona assustada – É um humano? O que faz em meu lago?

- Poupe sua voz, minha querida e bela menina – Disse o homem – Eu sou um demônio... pode me chamar de Mefisto.

- O que você deseja Mefisto? Um lago no santuário de Athena não é lugar pra um demônio! Irei expulsa-lo se for necessário! – A sereia tomou fôlego pra começar a cantar.

- Não vejo necessidade de usar sua voz minha cara... venho aqui lhe propor um acordo... – Disse o demônio friamente.

- O que quer dizer com acordo? – Perguntou Sona curiosa.

- Tenho comigo uma poção – Disse mostrando um frasco com um líquido cor de sangue – Que é capaz de torna-la humana... – Ele disse sorrindo ao perceber o interesse da sereia – E não se preocupe com pagamentos... faço isso para mudar a horrível impressão que os mortais tem de nós...

A sereia pegou a poção com os olhos brilhando, poderia ficar com Aiolos, poderia ter uma família, poderia ser feliz! Aquilo era bom demais pra ser verdade.

- A propósito minha cara... existe um pequeno detalhe... é necessário assinar este contrato... – Com um estalar de dedos, conjurou um pergaminho feito de luz e uma caneta com aparência assustadora de uma espinha de peixe.

Sona pegou a caneta com determinação e assinou o contrato sem ao menos o ler... confiou no demônio a sua frente.

- Beba esta poção fora da água, seu corpo irá se transformar instantaneamente... sentirá como se mil facas atravessassem seu corpo... por um tempo cada passo será uma tortura, e não poderá usar sua voz... mas acredito que com o amor de seu cavaleiro esses problemas serão meros detalhes – O demônio sorriu enquanto recolhia o contrato e desaparecia em uma sombra negra.

Sona subiu até a superfície, e viu que Aiolos ainda cochilava tranquilamente na grama e sua discípula o acompanhava. Era hora... arrastou-se pelas margens do lago, abriu o pequeno frasco e sentiu um cheiro ferroso.

- Bom... é uma poção de um demônio... não esperava aroma de rosas mas... – Tapou o nariz e bebeu o conteúdo do frasco de uma vez.

A dor percorreu seu corpo, soltava gritos abafados enquanto sua bela cauda era partida em dois e as escamas caiam. A cada escama que apodrecia e caia era uma pontada de dor excruciante. As membranas entre seus dedos rasgaram, suas barbatanas secaram e diminuíram. Essa dor durou pelo que pareceram horas, mas na verdade apenas alguns segundos passaram. Observou-se por alguns segundos... era humana. Tateou procurando algo para se apoiar quando sentiu uma nova dor, seus pés doíam tentando suportar o peso de seu corpo. Não conseguiu caminhar por muito tempo, caindo de cara no chão.

"É mais difícil do que eu pensei" – Sona pensou em gritar, mas lembrou-se que não tinha mais voz, então se arrastou até o lugar onde o cavaleiro e sua aprendiz estavam, apanhou uma pequena pedra e a arremessou contra o cavaleiro que acordou de súbito.

- Momiji! Sua praga! Foi você que jogou essa pedra!? – Berrou o sagitário massageando o galo que tinha na cabeça.

- Não fui eu não mestre! – Choramingou a menina enquanto o cavaleiro vinha em sua direção com uma expressão assustadora – Acho que veio dali – Disse apontando para o lago.

Aiolos e sua aprendiz foram até o lugar de onde a pedra parecia ter vindo, logo viram uma donzela com longos cabelos azulados, e completamente nua...

-Mestre! Temos que ajudá-la – Disse Momiji levantando a mulher revelando sua nudez

- MOMIJI! –Aiolos cobria os olhos com as mãos abertas incapaz de não admirar o corpo esculpido da mulher, sentiu um calor percorrendo seu corpo, um desejo de tomar aquela donzela ali mesmo no entanto seu lado cavalheiro falou mais alto e ele pegou a toalha que usara para deitar e entregou para a donzela – Pegue... se cubra com isso... Qual seu nome? O que faz aqui nesse lugar e nessas condições.

A mulher aceitou a toalha e se enrolou nela, em seguida escreveu seu nome no chão barroso do leito do lago "Sona".

- Esse é seu nome? Sona? – Perguntou Momiji empolgada pela companhia feminina

A donzela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto o sagitário a olhou fixamente – Eu te conheço de algum lugar, Sona? – A sereia sorriu, não confirmado ou negando nada o que deixou o cavaleiro confuso – Bom, não podemos deixar você aqui desse jeito... vamos pra casa de Sagitário e pensaremos no que fazer.

O cavaleiro levou Sona até a casa de Sagitário junto com Momiji, foi uma jornada entediante e complicada, pois foi preciso explicar para a maioria dos cavaleiros e aprendizes porque estavam indo com uma mulher seminua para a casa. No entanto, ao passar na casa de seu irmão, Aiolos pediu para sua cunhada Marin algumas mudas de roupa para levar sua companheira para casa, após muitas piadinhas e comentários inapropriados ela ofereceu a Sona um vestido de verão amarelo, deixando o cavaleiro de sagitário pasmo com a beleza da nova amiga.

- Você está linda, Sona... – A sereia sorriu com o comentário – Vamos sair? Nós três? Passear pelo santuário... – O cavaleiro disse sem jeito enquanto a sereia assentia.

Passaram o dia no santuário, depois foram até a vila do Rodório, passearam de carruagem entre outras atividades, já estava escuro quando subiam a escadaria do santuário para a casa de Sagitário.

- Finalmente em casa não é, Momiji? – Disse o sagitariano se jogando no sofá que tinha na casa – Porque você não mostra pra nossa hóspede meu quarto? Eu vou dormir aqui na sala mesmo – Dizia enquanto tirava as botas e deitava no sofá.

- Mestre, é muita falta de educação ficar deitado no sofá quando temos convidados! – Esbravejou a pequena – Você devia ter mais respeito!

Sona e Aiolos riam juntos vendo a menina dando bronca no mestre, mas logo a menina levou a moça para o quarto de seu mestre, se despediu e a deixou sozinha.

- Vejo que se divertiu no seu primeiro dia como humana, minha querida – Ddisse uma voz vinda de lugar nenhum no quarto, logo Sona começou a procurar de onde ela vinha – Ahh sim minha querida, sua voz – Mephisto apareceu flutuando no quarto e com um movimento de mão fez a sereia sentir um calor na garganta.

- Posso falar agora? – A sereia disse incrédula – Ohh, senhor Mephisto! Foi tão mágico, passeamos, andamos, dançamos – Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto contava ao demônio sobre seu dia.

- Mas que maravilhoso minha cara... mas... vim aqui falar de negócios – O olhar do demônio ficou cruel e sombrio – Ainda não falamos do detalhe do seu pagamento...

- Como assim pagamento? – A sereia exclamou incrédula – Você disse que seria de graça! Que queria mudar a imagem dos demônios!

- E você ACREDITOU? - O demônio começou a gargalhar maniacamente - Eu sou um DEMÔNIO minha querida! Eu sou o mal encarnado! Como você pode ser tão IDIOTA?

A sereia começou a chorar enquanto Mephisto gargalhava cruelmente – Você por acaso LEU o contrato que você assinou? - Conjurou o contrato e mostrou para Sona – Está vendo? "eu prometo a vida de um mortal por dia como pagamento pelas minhas pernas" está assinado, caso não cumpra, sua alma vai pertencer a mim! E você será parte da minha coleção, sofrendo por toda a eternidade! – Continuava gargalhando – Mas não se preocupe! Vou te ajudar com a primeira morte! – Conjurou uma adaga com a lâmina retorcida e cabo similar a uma serpente - Mate o maldito cavaleiro de ouro que está dormindo tranquilamente na sala ao lado, basta apunhala-lo no coração, e pronto, seu contrato está cumprido, por hoje... Simples não? – Jogou a adaga nas mãos da sereia e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça negra – NÃO ME DESCEPCIONE, SONA!

Sona caminhou a passos lentos até a sala e o viu, Aiolos estava jogado no sofá da sala, vestindo apenas uma cueca samba canção, ele roncava de forma tranquila. A garota ergueu a adaga, as lágrimas escorriam fartas por seus olhos – Me perdoe Aiolos! – Fez menção a descer a lâmina, mas foi empurrada e jogada no chão.

- Senhorita Sona! O que você está fazendo? – Gritava Momiji desesperada, o que acordou Aiolos.

- Momiji! Sona! O que é isso! O que está acontecendo? – O sagitário gritou com as duas.

Sona olhou para eles com lágrimas nos olhos jogou a adaga longe.

- Me perdoem! Aiolos, Momiji! Me perdoem – Se levantou e saiu correndo em disparada.

- mestre... ela falou... – Momiji disse com os olhos arregalados - O que está acontecendo?

- Não sei Momiji... mas eu vou descobrir – Disse o cavaleiro determinado.

Correndo até o seu lago, Sona caiu no chão, seus pés sangravam... no entanto sentiu uma presença maligna.

- Achou mesmo que podia escapar de mim, querida? – Disse Mephisto sorrindo diabolicamente – Não vai fugir de nosso pacto!

- Não me importo com o que vai acontecer comigo... mas você não vai me forçar a atacar o Aiolos! - A sereia se afastou – Lutarei com você se for necessário!

- Me poupe querida... sua canção não pode me afetar! – Disse o demônio tranquilamente – No entanto... meus poderes podem afetar você...

O sagitariano chegou ao lago vestindo sua roupa de treino, colocada as pressas, procurava a donzela com quem tinha passado o dia.

- Sona! Onde você esta? O que aconteceu? Responda! – Gritava o cavaleiro procurando a companheira.

- Como você é desagradável Sagitário... – Disse uma voz maligna vinda das sombras – Mas já que quer tanto vê-la...

Uma fenda se abriu no chão de onde uma fumaça negra emergiu tomando a forma de um homem bem vestido.

- QUEM É VOCE? E O QUE FEZ COM A SONA? – Esbravejou Aiolos pra figura.

- Onde está minha educação... me chamo Mephisto, sou um demônio... – Disse com um sorriso sádico – E quanto a sua amada Sona...

O demônio estalou os dedos e as águas do lago se agitaram, e dele emergiu uma figura feminina, com a longa cabeleira azulada ocultando a nudez, era Sona, mas Aiolos podia ver que seus olhos estavam nublados.

- Belíssima, não? – Disse o demônio desaparecendo e surgindo atrás da donzela – Essa pele delicada... – Lambeu o rosto da mulher com uma língua ofídica .

- TIRE SUAS PATAS DELA! – Gritou Aiolos furioso, assumindo posição de combate.

- Muito bom entrar em posição de combate... Mas não será contra mim que lutara... – Estalou os dedos e as águas envolveram Sona formando uma armadura negra cobrindo pobremente seu corpo – Mate-o...

A mulher avançou com velocidade em direção ao cavaleiro sendo acompanhada pelas águas do lago, golpeando-o com as águas geladas.

- Sona! O que é isso? Você enlouqueceu? – A garota não respondeu, mas o sagitariano pode ver as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto.

- Como consegue ser tão IDIOTA cavaleiro? – Mephisto disse cruelmente – Nem ao menos reconhece seu primeiro amor? – Gargalhou maniacamente.

A garota começou a cantar com uma voz tão bela e tão profunda que o sagitário sentiu seu corpo pesar, era como se a canção o enfeitiçado e o tragasse, sentia sua cabeça doer e sua vista nublar.

- Está vendo? Esse é o poder de uma sereia! – O demônio gargalhava, no entanto, a palavra sereia despertou uma lembrança para o sagitário.

- Estou cansado mestre! Vamos parar – Resmungou o jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

- Você nunca será um cavaleiro de ouro se continuar a ser tão molenga Aiolos – Disse o homem vestindo a armadura dourada de Leão – Mas talvez um descanso faça bem... – O mestre se retirou.

- Blehg, sempre fala isso... cavaleiro de ouro isso, Athena aquilo... – Resmungava o aprendiz.

Deitando próximo ao lago, o jovem Aiolos ouviu seu estômago roncar.

- Que droga... estou com fome... – Resmungou enquanto coçava a cabeça.

- Pode comer isso se quiser... – Ouviu uma voz de menina vinda do lago, ao se virar, viu uma menina de cabelos azuis no lago, com uma cesta de frutas na margem.

- Hey! Obrigado! – Sorriu

- Não é nada... – Disse envergonhada

- E isso é pra você... – Sorrindo o jovem aprendiz deu um selinho delicado nos lábios da menina que morrendo de vergonha mergulhou e acabou por mostrar uma bela cauda de peixe – Uma... sereia...

- Então é ela! A sereia da minha infância! – O cavaleiro gritou perplexo enquanto era massacrado pela canção.

- Isso mesmo! Você a teve a seu lado! – Gargalhava o demônio – Agora ela vai mata-lo!

A sereia parou de cantar por um momento e tomou fôlego, seu cosmo se elevou ao extremo e sua garganta começou a brilhar.

- Abra bem os ouvidos para ouvir... – Mephisto lambia os lábios de prazer – A mais alta e bela música maligna que ofereci a essa sereia... a Symphony for the Devil!

A sereia ia liberar o poder acumulado quando foi derrubada pela jovem discípula de Aiolos.

- Sona! – Gritou Momiji – Pare com isso! Você é boa e gentil! Você não é um monstro, não é o inimigo!

- Pirralha insolente - Mephisto pareceu se irritar, se aproximou e lançou uma bola de fogo na menina, lançando-a para perto do cavaleiro toda machucada.

- SEU DEMÔNIO! Atomic ThunderBolt!– Aiolos avançou furioso contra Mephisto com o punho coroado com seu cosmo dourado e eletricidade, no entanto Sona se interpôs entre eles, recebendo o golpe do sagitário.

Nesse momento o sagitariano a agarrou pelos ombros.

-Pare com essa insanidade Sona... Eu me lembro de você... você sempre esteve comigo, nos meus treinamentos... eu sentia sua presença... foi minha maior perda quando fugi do santuário...

O cavaleiro a abraçou com firmeza e as lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos verdes.

- Por favor... me deixa conhecer a mulher da minha vida... a mulher que está comigo desde que eu era pequeno!

Com o rosto lavado com lágrimas, Aiolos tomou os lábios da sereia, beijando-a com vontade e desejo. Suas mãos calejadas pelos anos de treino se movimentavam ferozes pela pele delicada da donzela. Quando descolou seus lábios, sentiu uma mão delicada tocando seu rosto e secando suas lágrimas.

- Seu sorriso... é mais bonito... que suas lágrimas – Murmurou a sereia sorrindo

Aiolos sorriu e a abraçou com força.

- Não faça mais isso comigo... – Sorriu o sagitário a beijando novamente.

Mephisto rosnou de ódio, se envolvendo com energia negra, o que iniciou uma horrenda transformação.

- Vocês não acham que estão sendo muito tolos me ignorando? – Rosnou.

Aiolos se levantou e com um gesto pediu a Momiji que ficasse com Sona, em seguida elevou seu cosmo ao extremo conjurando sua armadura dourada, ao vesti-la puxou a flecha de sagitário.

- Você é um demônio cruel, que se aproveitou dos sonhos da Sona para fazer suas maldades... você vai pagar por isso – Disse sério apontando a flecha para o demônio.

- Vocês me dão pena... – As unhas do demônio cresceram e ele foi coberto por esqueletos animais, o cabelo cresceu absurdamente e em seu rosto se abriram mais cinco olhos de um vermelho profano – Acha mesmo que essa flechinha vai me destruir?

O demônio criou uma bola de fogo negro em suas mãos e ela começou a aumentar enquanto ele gargalhava.

- Vou destruir você e essa sua armadura... depois pegarei a alma dessa sereia miserável, e devorarei essa pirralha! – Rosnou o demônio lançando a bola de fogo – Soul Reaper!

A bola voou em direção a Aiolos que nem se movia, e com um vulgar safanão, o sagitário destruiu a bola de fogo negro.

- Você acha que um golpe de baixo nível como esse... pode destruir um cavaleiro de ouro? Esse seu poder não seria capaz de arranhar esta armadura de ouro, que está intacta desde eras mitológicas... Um ser baixo como você, que se utiliza dos outros para conseguir o que quer não merece nem ao menos receber a flecha da justiça!

O demônio estava atordoado, seu golpe havia sido destruído sem esforço, e aquele cosmo brilhante do sagitário era insuportável, sem falar nas odiosas palavras, no entanto olhou para a sereia e a menina desprevenidas... sorriu.

- Posso não te destruir... mas posso faze-lo pagar... – Apontou a mão espalmada para as 2 duas mulheres e reprimiu uma gargalhada enquanto uma rajada negra crepitava de suas mãos.

Antes que Aiolos pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a rajada atingiu as duas criando uma explosão, o demônio gargalhava enquanto o cavaleiro mordia os lábios com raiva. Quando a fumaça baixou Aiolos viu uma cauda escamada, percebeu que Sona havia recebido o golpe para proteger Momiji, e ele havia revertido ela a forma de sereia.

- Morra Maldito! Atomic ThunderBolt! – Exclamou em um movimento rápido golpeando o estômago do demônio, fazendo ele se desfazer em fumaça negra.

Correu até Sona e Momiji, ao chegar viu a garota em sua forma sereia desmaiada, enquanto Momiji tentava acorda-la.

- Se acalme Momiji... – Aiolos tocou Sona e sua mão brilhou – Vou usar meu cosmo pra curá-la

- Aiolos.. – Sussurrou a sereia, despertando – O que aconteceu?

- Nada de mais... o que me importa, é que você está bem... – Sorriu o sagitariano beijando os lábios de Sona com delicadeza – Vamos pra casa.

Aiolos pegou a sereia no colo e caminhou com ela até a casa de Sagitário, colocou Momiji na cama e levou Sona até a banheira termal que tinha em sua casa.

-Desculpe te dar tanto trabalho... – Disse a sereia penitente.

O cavaleiro começou a se despir, ficando nu, exibindo o corpo trabalhado e moreno, entrou na água e abraçou a sereia com força.

- Por favor... nunca mais faça isso comigo... – Acariciava os longos cabelos azuis dela – Agora que descobri que você é a mulher da minha vida... – Tomou seus lábios com carinho .

-Aiolos... – A sereia começou chorosa – Não sou mais humana... não posso ser sua mulher...

- Não me importo se você é sereia, harpia, centaura... Você é minha... – Beijou-a novamente, apertando de leve os seios fartos da sereia com suas mãos, foi intensificando o beijo e logo suas mãos começaram a deslizar pelo corpo curvilíneo de Sona, esta percebeu o membro do companheiro ficando ereto.

- Se acalme Aiolos... – Disse sorrindo – Vamos curtir isso juntos... – A sereia o beijou de leve.

Aiolos e Sona passaram a noite se amando na fonte, o sagitariano tinha amado cada momento, era o que pensava, quando acordava na água com sua amada sereia deitada em seu peito, estavam nus, e a sereia dormia lindamente.

- Sona... acorda... Acorda meu amor... – O cavaleiro sorria ao ver os olhos azuis da sereia se abrindo devagar para ele – Bom dia...

Sona acordou e nadou um pouco na pequena banheira, estava feliz e isso era claro.

- Bom dia Aiolos – Disse a sereia enquanto eram interrompidos por Momiji que escancarava a porta de seu mestre com uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas.

- MESTRINHOOOOO! – A garota entrou sorrindo colocando a bandeja próxima a beira da piscina – Quer dizer que finalmente vou ter uma mãe? – Perguntou a menina enquanto o casal e entreolhava com sorrisos nos lábios.

- Bom... – Aiolos abriu um sorriso enorme para responder a menina.

_  
>Capítulo por Rose<p> 


	8. Mú

Mu

-É só isto que você tem? Bata com mais força! Vamos mais força! Seus socos parecem de uma garotinha!

-Mas eu sou uma garota!

-Nada disso, você agora é uma guerreira de Athena! Vamos, me dê tudo o que você tem!

A garota cerrou os punhos, e mirou os olhos fixos na armadura do cavaleiro.

-Ah então sinta toda a força do meu soco! Arrrrghhhhhh!

Mu com um simples e rápido movimento esquivou-se do golpe da garota, fazendo-a atingir o ar e cair de cara no chão.

-É, temos um longo trabalho pela frente Inno – Disse sorrindo para ela.

A garota ainda no chão virou-se para ele e sorriu, acomodou-se na grama, entrelaçou as mãos sob a nuca e fitou o sol com os olhos semiabertos. Seu nome era Inno, uma garota vinda da América, de pele clara, olhos negros e cabelos cor de fogo e agora a mais nova discípula do cavaleiro de Áries.

-Mestre, quando aprenderei a usar a Muralha de Cristal? Acho tão lindo esse golpe!

-Quem disse que vou ensiná-lo a você? -Disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

-Claro que vai! Quero aprender todas as técnicas e todos os golpes possíveis! Em um ano ou menos dominarei tudo, vou ter atingido o oitavo sentido e criado minhas próprias técnicas!

-Atingir o Arayashiki em um ano? - Mu balançava a cabeça enquanto ria.

-Ah, eu também herdarei a casa de Áries! - Disse com um brilho nos olhos.

-Sinto desaponta-lá, mas isso é uma coisa extremamente improvável! - Disse sério.

-Ahh quem sabe, algum dia...

De repente um barulho materializou-se ao lado deles.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - Gritou Inno e só depois percebeu do que se tratava - Kiki! Seu maldito! Um dia você ainda vai me matar com esse seu teletransporte!

-Ah desculpe, não queria ter te assustado senhorita Inno.

Os anos fizeram muito bem para o garoto Kiki, estava diferente, a estatura havia aumentado, os traços do rosto estavam mais definidos e a voz mais grave. Nas mãos segurava com muito cuidado uma grande trouxa de pano.

-Vim trazer nosso lanche, vocês devem estar com fome – Abriu a trouxa mostrando queijo, pães e uvas.

-Ahh que maravilha, muito obrigado Kiki - Disse a garota pegando um pedaço grande de pão.

-Muito obrigado Kiki, adoro uvas - Usando telepatia, Mu começou a brincar com as uvas no ar, desenhou várias constelações, com cada uva sendo uma estrela, depois levava cada uma à boca.

Kiki comia enquanto admirava Mu se divertindo com as uvas, falando o nome de cada estrela e as histórias de cada constelação que se formava. Observou como os cabelos do mestre eram de um roxo vivo sob o sol e como combinavam perfeitamente com seus movimentos, sua pele, seus os olhos e todo seu corpo trajando a imponente e reluzente armadura. Suspirou.

-Ahhh eu quero aprender a comer assim também! - Disse Inno olhando para as uvas no ar.

Mu direcionou as uvas para a boca da garota, e logo depois os dois se divertiam com a brincadeira.

-Ahh eu quero uva na boca também! - Kiki olhou para o mestre.

-Ué Kiki, faça também, você sabe telecinese - Disse Mu voltando a atenção para Inno.

Kiki fechou o sorriso e comeu as uvas com as mãos mesmo, olhando para o lado oposto dos dois e ficando a sós com seus pensamentos até o final da refeição.

-Bom, agora de volta ao trabalho! - Mu pôs-se de pé enquanto alongava os braços.

-Mas já? - Inno fez cara de cansada.

-Vocês podem ficar descansando enquanto eu me alongo um pouco e destruo algumas rochas. Tanto tempo sem uma luta de verdade que me sinto um pouco enferrujado, mas prefiro assim, tempos de paz, sem nenhuma luta – Disse com uma expressão tranquila no rosto – Bom,assim que eu voltar retomamos o treino.

Mu afastou-se permanecendo ainda no campo de visão dos discípulos e começou a desferir golpes contra o ar.

-Aiiiiiiii... O mestre é tão lindo não é? - Disse Inno suspirando enquanto observava Mu treinar.

-Ahhhrrr... é... é sim, muito - Kiki falou sem jeito enquanto seu rosto corava um pouco.

-Ele tem namorada?

-Não... - Respondeu baixo, como quem não quisesse dizer e sabendo onde aquela pergunta iria levar.

-Ai será que ele olharia para mim como uma? - Disse com uma expressão de dúvida enquanto olhava para o garoto em busca de uma resposta.

-Quê? Não! Nem um pouco, o mestre Mu não pensa nessas coisas, ainda mais que você é uma discípula! Nem pensar - A voz saiu um pouco exaltada.

-Hummm... - Fez cara de descrente - Há quanto tempo conhece o mestre?

-Ahhhh há muito tempo - Fitava o céu – Desde que eu era pequenininho.

-Puxa, seu treinamento já deve estar chegando ao fim então né? É por isso que ele escolheu uma nova discípula.

-Chegando ao fim? – A pergunta perturbou-o.

Nunca havia pensando sobre isso, para ele, ficaria sempre ao lado do mestre sendo seu fiel discí á que esse dia chegaria? Estava próximo? O que faria depois da sua vida? A nova discípula aceleraria as coisas? As projeções para o futuro deixaram-no pensativo e desconfortável.

-Pronto pessoal, acabei! - Mu gritou - Inno, levante daí e tente me acertar um golpe!

-Ahhh dessa vez eu te acerto mestre! Pode apostar! – Uma expressão safada surgiu em seu rosto.

Kiki ficou observando os dois lutando. Eu é quem devia estar com o mestre agora, pensou. Sua visão ficou fixa e os pensamentos começaram a brotar de sua cabeça, a cada novo pensamento um sentimento de tristeza se apoderava dele. O mestre tem uma nova discípula, será que ele está me dizendo que meu tempo com ele já acabou? Ela é linda. O mestre está apaixonado por ela?

-Kikiiiiii, venha aqui pra eu mostrar à Inno como se luta!

-Ah sim mestre! – Levantou-se um pouco cabisbaixo.

-Preste atenção Inno, Kiki vai defender todos os meus golpes!

Mu desferiu vários golpes contra o garoto, porém ele não conseguiu defender todos com sucesso.

-O que há de errado KiKi? Você defenderia esses golpes facilmente – Mu apertou os olhos e analisou o garoto tentando descobrir algo.

-Ah desculpe mestre, não é nada, acho que me desconcentrei. Vamos de novo! – Colocou-se em posição de defesa.

-Humm, eu te treinei para não se desconcentrar... Encare isso como uma luta de verdade, talvez assim você não perca a atenção.

Mu veio com tudo para cima de Kiki, disparando uma enxurrada de golpes velozes. O garoto conseguia defender os golpes mais impactantes, mas tomava a maioria dos golpes fracos e rápidos. Os pensamentos ainda estavam com ele, aquela sensação estranha também e a cada golpe do mestre ele se sentia pior. Não conseguiu acompanhar o ultimo golpe e levou um soco forte no rosto que o jogou para longe.

-Kiki, você está bem? Sério, eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo, nunca te vi tão desatento! – Mu disse preocupado.

Inno riu, e esse riso junto com o soco, a dor, os pensamentos e o sentimento de tristeza se intensificaram de tal modo que Kiki desatou a chorar, ao perceber o choro sentiu vergonha de si mesmo, abaixou a cabeça e correu, só queria sair dali.

-Kiki, espera! – Mu correu atrás dele.

Com uma velocidade gigantesca, Kiki se afastou rapidamente dos arredores da casa de Áries, até que chegou à praia e não podia se afastar mais. Avistou um grande paredão rochoso e começou a desferir socos com as mãos nuas na rocha enquanto as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer pelos seus olhos.

-Arghhhhhhh que ódio, que ódio! Chorei na frente do mestre Mu! Idiota! Idiota!

-Kiki, você precisa me contar o que está acontecendo! – Disse Mu finalmente alcançando o garoto – Pare de chorar, lembra que você não deve deixar suas emoções tomarem conta do seu corpo na hora da batalha!- Disse sério.

-Eu não consigo mestre Mu, me desculpe, eu não consigo... – As lágrimas aumentaram.

Mu segurou os punhos de Kiki firmemente, jogou-o contra a parede forçando a coxa direita entre as pernas do garoto e pressionando todo o seu corpo contra o dele de modo que não conseguisse fugir dali.

-Me solta... Me solta - Pediu enquanto se debatia para fugir do mestre.

-Não... Eu não vou... Te ver chorando.

Mu viu lentamente aqueles lábios finos de Kiki entreabrirem-se de espanto, aproximou-se e mergulhou sua língua molhada e quente dentro dele! O corpo de Kiki estremeceu, perdeu toda a força que antes lutava para se libertar do mestre, seu coração parou, os pensamentos sumiram e suas lágrimas cessaram quase que instantaneamente, sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro preenchendo todo seu corpo e o envolvendo. Era tão quente...

Foi um beijo demorado, aproximadamente dois minutos, logo depois, Mu gentilmente afastou os lábios, soltou os punhos do garoto e olhou em seus olhos.

- É, funcionou... Você parou de chorar – Sorriu.


	9. Shaka

"Aqueles que buscam a Iluminação devem sempre se lembrar da necessidade de manter constantemente puros o corpo, a fala e a mente. A mente impura segue atos impuros e estes trarão sofrimentos. Assim, é de suma importância que se conservem puros a mente e o corpo." (livro: A doutrina de Buda)

Era justamente por isto que o cavaleiro de Virgem tinha que manter-se intocável e incorruptível dos pensamentos carnais aos ambiciosos, onde a plebe fraca e vulgar natural de sua condição humana era condenada a ser fragilizada, para que assim possa ter a mente livre de pecados e entregar-se de corpo e alma à essência de seu cosmo e conseguir atingir o nível mais alto da iluminação que precisava para se tornar aquilo que desde pequeno foi treinado para ser. Se tornar o homem mais próximo de um deus.

Tinha que ser assim perante todos, foi por isto que conseguiu falar com Buda desde seus três anos de idade, sua iluminação era invejável a qualquer um. Sabia de tudo um pouco e ao mesmo tempo sabia de nada, terceiros o julgam como um home sábio e inteligente, alguém com muita experiência de vida, porém o loiro dedicou sua vida a sua missão e nada além.

Quanto tempo é necessário para se adquirir a sabedoria?

Qual o propósito de uma guerra?

Perguntas assim passavam em sua mente e quando não conseguia chegar a uma resposta concreta uma luz em sua mente lhe respondeu com eu jeito humilde natural.

"Nada lhe é imposto sem que sua armadura não possa aguentar". Foi esta a resposta do próprio Buda em sua mente.

De modo geral, nenhum obstáculo lhe é imposto sem que você não tenha ao menos um por cento de chances de vencê-lo, Ikki de Fênix lhe ensinou isto quando lutou consigo na batalha das doze casas. Não importava o quanto seu cosmo era superior ao do cavaleiro de bronze e nem quantas vezes o derrubava, ele sempre se levantava e o atacava, aquela luta não mostrou quem possuía maior cosmo e sim o que cada um é capaz de fazer por aquilo que acreditava.

Ikki entregou-se de corpo e alma, assim como os outros quatro cavaleiros de bronze e por isto foram capazes de subir os degraus do santuário e derrotar Saga, foi por isto que os cavaleiros de ouro não conseguiram pará-los.

Shaka queria aprender mais sobre isto... Sobre o amor e a justiça que os cavaleiros de bronze tanto enchiam a boca para dizer. E assim como mestre, também queria ensinar isto aos seus discípulos. Neste momento lembrou-se de um acontecimento recente em sua vida que o fez refletir um pouco sobre este sentimento tão complicado quanto o amor.

Shiva de Pavão e Ágora de Lótus haviam conversado com o virginiano sobre a escolha deles, viveram intensamente como seus aprendizes mais dedicados e muitas vezes foram postos à prova de suas mentes e corpo em um treinamento rigoroso. Ambos resistiram até o fim, cumpriam todas as ordens de Shaka sem pensar duas vezes, depois de um tempo se tornaram muito mais do que simples aprendizes. A dupla mais o seu mestre encontravam-se no jardim das árvores sala gêmeas, não usavam suas armaduras, apenas suas tradicionais Shamtab brancas que cobriam o corpo deixando apenas um dos ombros e parte do peitoral visíveis a olhos nus.

- Há algo de errado? – Perguntou o loiro depois de horas que passou ao lado de seus discípulos. – Não sinto em vocês aquelas mesma vontade que há meses atrás... Sinto um medo em vossos corações que antes não existia, talvez seja isto que esteja impedindo que vocês consigam a paz suficiente para meditarem... O que é este medo?

Aquilo pegou os dois discípulos de surpresa, tentavam esconder ao máximo seus sentimentos de seu cosmo, mas era impossível quando se tratava de seu senhor, Shaka poderia muito bem entrar em suas mentes e descobrir o que se passava, mas seu mestre não fazia isto com seus companheiros por capricho e respeito.

- Shaka-sama... – Começou Ágora um pouco hesitante em tocar naquele assunto delicado. – Shiva e eu gostaríamos de dizer algo ao senhor...

- Ágora e eu, decidimos deixar o santuário... – Continuou Shiva baixando sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo que seu amigo.

Shaka manteve-se paciente e impassível esperando a resposta de seus amigos para assim poder lhes dar um conselho ou até mesmo tentar ajuda-los a compreender suas dúvidas, mas não esperava por aquilo.

- Vocês pretendiam fugir do santuário? – Perguntou o loiro com sua calmaria e serenidade natural. – Mesmo sabendo que seriam tomados como traidores e correrem o risco de sofrerem a penalidade que é a morte?

- Sim... – Responderam os dois em uníssono ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Por quê? –Perguntou o loiro curioso com aquela decisão. – Vocês dois foram os melhores dentre os outros, aguentaram o treinamento rigoroso para chegarem até aqui para jogarem tudo isto fora...

- Shaka-sama o senhor se tornou nosso exemplo de vida, seguiremos sempre suas palavras até o último dia de nossas vidas... Não teríamos chegado aonde chegamos sem o senhor... Mas descobrimos algo que vale pena correr o risco... – Respondeu Shiva deixando um sorriso fechado aparecer.

- O amor... – Completou Ágora e na mesma hora ergueu seu olhar para Shaka.

Amor.

Um sentimento destrutivo e ao mesmo tempo tão belo que Buda mesmo sempre o alertou para manter-se longe se desejava mesmo alcançar a luz necessária.

Por que tinha que se lembrar daquele episódio justo naquele momento?

Tanto Athena quanto Buda haviam lhe pedido para treinar duas crianças na qual seriam seus discípulos e mais tarde iriam disputar pela armadura de ouro de Virgem quando o loiro não estivesse mais em condições, Shaka aceitou prontamente aquela ordem, na verdade agradou-se da ideia de ter novos discípulos, já que Shiva e Ágora haviam deixado o santuário por motivos pessoais.

Demorou cerca de duas horas para sentir os cosmos diferentes e até então estranhos para si, entrarem na casa de virgem, o que fez Shaka ficar preocupado e elevar seu cosmo levemente para sentir se tinha alguma alteração e algum dos cosmos dos cavaleiros de ouro que talvez estivesse dando trabalho aos seus convidados. Mas aliviou-se no momento que sentiu dois cosmos aparecerem na casa de virgem, ambos encapuzados caminhavam pela casa puxando uma vaca por uma pequena corda em seu pescoço enquanto olhavam envolta completamente presos naquela decoração diferente.

Nunca haviam saído da Índia antes, então tudo era novidade. Os pilares gregos feitos de mármore branco, aquele silêncio um pouco assustador e aquela escuridão natural da casa de virgem os faziam ficar ainda mais temerosos sobre o que lhes aguardava ali.

Tinham ideia de que seriam treinados por um ser iluminado e escolhido pelo próprio Buda, mas pelo que viram nas casas anteriores como a de Câncer e Gêmeos, estavam com medo do que poderia vir a aparecer para eles. Uma luz branca apareceu bem no fundo daquele lugar transformando as paredes dali no céu escuro da noite e o chão transformou-se em água, onde eles pisavam se formavam aquelas pequenas ondas circulares que marcavam seus passos, algumas flores do lótus de diferentes tamanhos começavam a desabrochar por aquele lugar trazendo consigo uma luz natural que deixava ainda mais charmosa aquela atmosfera.

(Imagem ilustrativa de como ficou o cenário. )

Ambos olhavam surpresos deixando aparecer um sorriso de orelha a orelha em ver algo tão belo e tão familiar em um lugar como aquele, a mais jovem simplesmente agachou-se para pegar uma lótus e leva-la em seu nariz apreciando aquele aroma.

- Vajra, olhe... É de verdade! – Balbuciou a garota rindo como uma criança.

- Nalini, minha querida Didi... – Começou o mais velho com um sorriso carinhoso levando sua mão para a cabeça do animal que traziam consigo fazendo um pequeno carinho. – Vamos, depois voltamos para apreciar mais a beleza deste lugar, sim?

- Tudo bem... – Balbucia a garota voltando a caminhar, mas é parada pelo irmão. – Didi?

Nalini olhava para seu irmão sem entender o motivo do outro ter parado, até levar seus olhos para a figura de um homem que surgia de dentro de uma lótus no centro, a garota engoliu em seco em ver tamanha beleza diante de si, já seu irmão se mantinha concentrado naquele homem e em seu cosmo, porém não podia deixar de apreciar sua beleza, na verdade sentiu seu coração aquecer em vê-lo, aquele cosmo beirando ao de um deus de tão puro e intenso foi o que lhe chamou a atenção. Ambos retiraram o capuz mostrando suas faces para o loiro deixando mostrar a surpresa em suas íris.

(Vajra e Nalini)

- Sejam bem-vindos à casa de Virgem, meus conterrâneos... – Balbuciou o loiro com um sorriso fechado nos lábios saindo da posição de lótus enquanto se aproximava dos dois, que eram um pouco menores que ele – Sou Shaka de Virgem.

- O homem mais próximo de um deus...- Balbuciou Nalini com os olhos grudados no loiro.

Vajra no mesmo instante baixou sua cabeça ajoelhando diante do loiro mantendo sua cabeça para baixo. Já Nalini ficou petrificada em ver seu mestre pela primeira vez, mas logo tratou de fazer a mesma coisa que seu irmão.

- É um prazer conhece-lo Śrī, Me chamo Vajra e esta é minha irmã Nalini... – Apresentou-se o mais velho.

- Vajra é uma palavra sânscrita que significa tanto "diamante" quanto "relâmpago". Como diamante, remete à indestrutibilidade da essência espiritual. Enquanto relâmpago, como aquilo que ilumina velozmente. Já Nalini literalmente traduz a "flor de lótus" do sânscrito, simboliza a pureza e beleza... Nomes dignos para dois pupilos... – Comentou o loiro com um sorriso fechado para os dois ajoelhados na sua frente enquanto desviava sua atenção para o animal ali. – Vejo que não vieram sozinhos... Quem é esta?

- Gaya... – Respondeu Vajra.

- É um bom nome para nossa amiga aqui, no entanto, vocês estão na Grécia, peço para terem cuidado com este nome... – Balbucia o loiro acariciando o animal. – Não creio que o santuário seja o melhor lugar para cuidarem dela, mas nenhum cavaleiro de ouro seria ousado de mais em toca-la na minha presença.

- N-Não sabíamos, sentimos muito... – Sussurrou Nalini.

- Śrī Shaka... Obrigado por permitir que nós fiquemos com Gaya, farei que não tenha tanto trabalho com ela... – Sussurra Vajra com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Irei encontrar um lugar para Gaya, até lá podem tomar um banho e descasar, o treinamento de vocês irá começar antes do sol nascer... – Avisou o loiro pegando a corda tirando-a da vaca e guiando-a para a escuridão daquele lugar.

Depois disto os dias se passaram e Shaka testava os dois discípulos com toda a severidade que sempre teve, às vezes ficavam dias sem comer ou mudar de posição até que chegassem ao estado de plenitude onde seus cosmos mostravam toda a simplicidade e humildade de que se precisava para alcançar o estado de iluminação. Vajra era um pupilo exemplar, não demonstrava possuir medo como qualquer outro humano teria e também conseguia meditar com apenas pouco tempo de treino, já Nalini mostrou ter certa dificuldade em controlar seu pequeno e frágil cosmo.

Mas, Shaka não iria desistir dos dois, a cada dia que passava preparava um treinamento rígido para eles, cada vez mais testando os limites dos corpos humanos e frágeis dos jovens, queria ver até onde iriam e o quanto eram motivados a serem dignos de receber as sagradas armaduras de Athena. A cada dia que passava mais o loiro se envolvia com aqueles dois, aquele jeito bem humorado dos dois, as canções de sua terra que podia ouvir quando os dois faziam os deveres da casa de virgem em conjunto, aquele jeito descontraído de rirem quase o tempo todo, Shaka nunca viu a casa de virgem ser tão cheia de vida como ficou depois da chegada dos dois.

Embora, no último treino pôde ouvir sem querer uma conversa que lhe fez ficar pensativo, Vajra tinha de tudo para ser seu sucessor, mas Nalini queria voltar para Índia e abandonar a ideia de ser uma Amazona. Relatava o desempenho de seus aprendizes a Athena uma vez por semana, sabia o quanto a deusa ficou preocupada com a situação de Nalini, a deusa até mesmo pediu para o loiro ser mais benevolente em questão a garota. Mas a resposta de Shaka surpreendeu a deusa.

- "Athena, com todo respeito. Entendo que meu treino seja muito rígido, tanto físico como mentalmente, exigindo de mais o que um humano normal poderia aguentar...No entanto... Não posso me dar ao luxo de entregar as armaduras de Lotus e Pavão para eles se assim não merecerem. Sua segurança é prioridade e não minha benevolência perante minha aprendiz. Nalini não precisa de vossa pena para se tonar uma Amazona, porque ela é capaz, assim como seu irmão mais velho Vajra, de despertar seu cosmo e estendê-lo ao infinito como qualquer outra Amazona."

O sorriso conformado da deusa perante aquela resposta fez o loiro refletir se valia ou não depositar tanta fé assim naqueles dois. Era quase uma da manhã e o anfitrião daquela casa preparava-se para terminar sua meditação e ir descansar, tinha apenas algumas horas até o sol aparecer e tudo começar de novo, precisava encontrar uma forma de acender a vontade de seus aprendizes em quererem se tornar Cavaleiros de Athena e assim faria.

- "Shaka... Shaka... Por que está tão distante? " – Perguntou Buda para o seu aprendiz.

- "Estou?" – Respondeu o loiro baixando sua cabeça para refletir um pouco mais sobre a pergunta de seu mestre. – "Apenas estive pensando em como me aproximar mais de meus discípulos... Não quero que eles desistam do treinamento."

- "Shaka, a tarefa do homem é descobrir o seu trabalho e, então, com todo o coração, dedicar-se a ele." – Respondeu Buda e antes de desaparecer lembrou seu discípulo de uma verdade que o mesmo havia se esquecido. – "O Mestre na arte da vida faz pouca distinção entre o seu trabalho e o seu lazer, entre a sua mente e o seu corpo, entre a sua educação e a sua recreação, entre o seu amor e a sua religião. Ele dificilmente sabe distinguir um corpo do outro. Ele simplesmente persegue sua visão de excelência em tudo que faz, deixando para os outros a decisão de saber se está trabalhando ou se divertindo. Ele acha que está sempre fazendo as duas coisas simultaneamente."

O Virginiano refletiu sobre o que seu mestre lhe disse nas poucas horas que tinha para seu sono, sentiu o cosmo de Nalini se estender no jardim das árvores sala gêmeas, lentamente o loiro de levantou de onde estava e caminhou até o local para ver do que se tratava. A visão de sua discípula tão concentrada treinando sua última lição o fez pensar que realmente valia apena dedicar-se a transformá-los em verdadeiros cavaleiros de Athena.

- Sinta mais e use menos força... – Balbuciou o loiro aproximando-se da menina – A força de um cavaleiro nada serve se o cosmo do mesmo for inferior a ela... Você ganha limitações se só treinar sua força, já seu cosmo dependerá de você para torna-lo infinito...

A jovem parou o que fazia e deu as costas para seu mestre abraçando-se enquanto olhava para o chão sentindo seus olhos marejarem.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Shaka dando alguns passos em direção da garota, mas parou quando sentiu o cosmo da mesma se tornar triste e confuso.

- Eu tenho pena de ti, Śrī Shaka. – Balbuciou a garota sem coragem de olhar para o loiro, sua voz ecoou alta por aquele jardim, embora fosse apenas um murmúrio sôfrego.

- Pena? Mas, por que tens pena de mim? - O loiro perguntou sinceramente confuso.

Foi a primeira vez que alguém lhe fez refletir sobre o que viveu até aquele momento. Não foi Buda e muito menos Athena. Foi uma criança, uma criança que lhe intrigou desde o momento que colocou os pés na casa de virgem, como alguém poderia sentir pena do cavaleiro mais próximo de um deus?

- Porque és o cavaleiro mais triste e melancólico que conheço. - A moça respondeu.

- Estás enganada, criança. Não sou melancólico, muito menos triste. - O cavaleiro de virgem respondeu calmamente.

- Então por que nunca o vi sorrir? Estás sempre com esta mesma expressão, não sorri, nem demonstra qualquer outro sentimento bom... - A garota rebateu penalizada.

- Não sei... apenas não vejo motivos... Mas assim como não vê alegria, também não vê tristeza, certo? Então como pode afirmar que sou um cavaleiro triste? - Shaka levantou a questão.

- E há algo mais triste do que não ter sentimentos? - A menina questionou virando-se para seu mestre.

- Não é por que não demonstro, que não os tenho... – Respondeu o loiro agradando-se com a inocência da parte de sua aprendiz onde levou sua mão na cabeça da garota acariciando-a de leve. – Agrado-me em ver coisas boas ... Da mesma forma que entristeço quando vejo algo ruim... Apenas não demonstro meus sentimentos como todos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo por Vaca


	10. Saga

Saga encarava o espelho pensativo; analisava seus olhos, procurando ver o que se escondia dentro de si mesmo; mas era impossível, se sentia acuado por não saber quando teria uma recaída, quando o mal dentro dele se manifestaria novamente; como Shion poderia exigir que ele treinasse uma discípula? Não tinha como garantir a segurança dela, de seus amigos ou do próprio santuário; era um perigo para si mesmo.

Desviou os olhos do espelho, não adiantava nada ficar se lamentando, teria que se acostumar a ser olhado de lado; passar e ouvir as pessoas cochichando sobre si; ver medo nos olhos dos servos e de alguns aprendizes.

Mas merecia isso; havia sido o causador da morte de vários deles; quase causou a morte de Athena ainda bebê; e depois a matou quando mais velha; claro que tinha um propósito, mas mesmo assim, o sangue de todos eles sempre estaria em suas mãos.

E agora Shion o mandava subir todas aquelas escadas apenas para dizer que estava preocupado com a viagem e demora de Aldebaran encontrar uma discípula; desceu as escadas contrariado, às vezes achava que o Grande Mestre é que precisava de alguém para treinar.

Estava distraído; divagando em frente ao seu próprio templo quando viu o brasileiro chegando; desceu rapidamente para poder falar com ele antes que entrasse.

-Finalmente você voltou Aldebaran; Shion estava preocupado com a sua viagem – Saga comentou saindo do templo.

-Olá Saga; você sabe que viagens de navio demoram.

-E quem são essas?

-Nitta e Jú – Apresentou – Este é o cavaleiro que defende a próxima casa; Saga de Gêmeos.

-É um prazer conhece-las!

Ele beijou a mão das meninas e riu da vergonha delas.

-Shion vai querer falar com você; porque não deixa as meninas comigo e vai ver o que ele quer antes que o grande e poderosíssimo mestre desça as escadas – Pediu ironizando.

-Eu já desci Saga – Afirmou o mestre descendo as escadas.

-Merda – Saga resmungou.

-Aldebaran; fico feliz que tenha feito uma boa viagem, mas você trouxe duas garotas; e sinto que já teremos problemas o suficiente com cavaleiros escolhendo duas discípulas por aqui.

-Nós vamos ter que ir embora? – Nitta perguntou se abraçando as pernas de Aldebaran.

-Podemos contornar isso grande mestre? – Pediu ele

-Não; já chega dessa bagunça; terá que escolher uma delas.

Ele deu as costas e voltou a subir as escadas; deixando as garotas desoladas.

-Nitta; eu vou arrumar um trabalho e venho te visitar; não é senhor Aldebaran? – Perguntou ajoelhada ao lado da irmã.

-Isso não será necessário – Saga afirmou – Eu ainda não tenho uma discípula, gostaria de ser minha aprendiz?

Jú arregalou os olhos e afirmou feliz enquanto abraçava a irmã que chorava de felicidade.

Aldebaran pegou o amigo em um abraço apertado; agradecendo a ele por ajuda-lo.

-Não se preocupe Aldebaran; assim tiro Shion do meu pé e essas duas podem viver juntas; não é saudável irmãos serem separados – comentou pensativo.

-Que tal virem conhecer o meu templo meninas? – Convidou lhes estendendo a mão – Dêem um tempo para que ele guarde suas coisas; depois podem descer.

-Claro senhor Saga – Concordou Jú.

-Eu estou cansada - Nitta reclamou.

Ele pegou a pequena; a colocando sentada em seu ombro; e foi subindo as escadas.

-Aqui é tão lindo – Afirmou rindo.

-Quantos anos tem Nitta? – Perguntou curioso.

-Eu tenho nove – Contou com orgulho – Minha irmã é mais velha, ela tem vinte – Afirmou como se fosse algo absurdo – Quantos anos tem?

-Nitta; seja mais educada com o senhor Saga – Jú ralhou.

-Não se preocupe, ela foi bastante educada – Sorriu – Eu tenho vinte e oito.

Quando acabaram de subir Nitta estava adormecida sobre o ombro dele; ele a desceu e a segurou no colo, sentando na escadaria ao lado de Jú.

-Não se preocupe, Shion não terá do que reclamar - Afirmou ao ver a expressão pensativa dela – Vocês poderão continuar juntas; apenas irão morar em casas separadas.

-O senhor tem irmãos? – Perguntou se virando para ele

Ele ficou pensativo por um tempo; se lembrando de quando a palavra irmão havia deixado de ter significado; e de quando voltou a ter.

-Sim; tenho um irmão, ele se chama Kanon, é meu gêmeo idêntico; pode ser que o vejam por ai – Comentou sorrindo de leve – E não fique me chamando de senhor, me sinto um velho rabugento assim; me chame apenas de Saga, ou de mestre – Pediu

-Sim mestre – Sorriu – Quando vou iniciar meu treinamento?

-Está ansiosa para começar? Posso começar lhe ensinando os princípios básicos amanhã.

-Vai ser mesmo brutal?

-O treinamento de um cavaleiro tem que o tornar apto a proteger Athena; alguns o acham brutal; outros mal prestam atenção aos ensinamentos, e com isso não conseguem obter uma armadura; devo lhe avisar que sou bastante rígido com os treinos.

-Aldebaran contou algumas coisas sobre os treinos, mas ele parecia tão bem humorado

que duvidei de como eram – Afirmou pensativa.

-Acordaremos cedo todas as manhas; comeremos alguma coisa e iremos ter aulas teóricas, depois correremos por todo santuário, e ai então lhe darei aulas práticas aqui no templo, até que esteja apta a treinar com os outros aprendizes – Comentou sorrindo – Acha que aguenta?

-Sim; eu aguento, irei ser forte por mim e por minha irmã – Afirmou com a voz forte.

-Aldebaran é muito bom com crianças; tenho certeza de que encontrará um método que seja bom para sua irmã; acho que ele já teve tempo de guardar sua bagagem; quer voltar a touro? – Perguntou ao se levantar.

-Eu gostaria; me passe Nitta, já deve estar cansado de carrega-la; e ela não é nem um pouco leve – Riu.

-O peso dela não é nada para um cavaleiro, muito menos para mim – Sorriu – Vou descer com você, tenho algo a discutir com Aldebaran.

Desceram as escadas em silêncio; Aldebaran já o aguardava com um bule de café quentinho sobre a mesa.

Ele deixou Nitta deitada sobre um confortável sofá e se sentou ao lado do dourado.

-O que houve Saga? – Perguntou servindo o café.

-Shion está muito inquieto – Comentou depois de provar a bebida – Senti falta dessa bebida – Afirmou tomando mais um gole.

-Sei que adora meu café Saga – Riu alto enquanto entregava uma xicara para Jú – Qual é a novidade?

-Me chamou ao seu templo apenas para perguntar sobre sua viagem e o porquê de eu não ter escolhido uma discípula ainda – Resmungou.

-Ele está preocupado em cumprir as ordens de Athena; que mal há nisso? – Perguntou confuso.

-Ele está preocupado demais; acho que deveria pegar alguém para treinar ao invés de ficar nos convocando sem motivos – Afirmou sério – Não sei o que tanto ele revira aquela biblioteca.

-Acho que você sente falta de ser o Grande Mestre não é Saga? – Perguntou amigavelmente.

-Não; eu não sinto; e não confio em mim mesmo ocupando uma posição de poder; sabe disso – Afirmou virando o resto da bebida – Só acho que ele está escondendo alguma coisa grande.

-Não sendo nada sobre outra guerra; eu não me importo nem um pouco – Afirmou sincero – Tudo com que vou me preocupar a partir de agora é tornar Nitta uma das melhores discípulas daqui!

-Isso vai ser duro Aldebaran – Comentou sorrindo de lado – Jú será a melhor, já que será treinada por mim – Sorriu convencido – Não acha Jú?

Eles olharam a moça; ela havia adormecido, a cabeça apoiada nos braços sobre a mesa.

-A viagem foi dura para elas; passei o máximo de tempo que pude ensinando grego às duas; e Nitta passou mal metade do tempo, elas estão exaustas – Contou a olhando com carinho – Cuide bem dessa garota Saga; ela passou por coisas ruins em meu país.

-Não se preocupe meu amigo; eu a tornarei uma das melhores amazonas que esse santuário já viu – Afirmou decidido – Agora se me dá licença; vou voltar ao meu templo.

Ele pegou a garota adormecida em seus braços e subiu as escadas até seu templo; a colocou deitada na cama de seu quarto de hospedes; onde seria o quarto dela a partir de então; e chamou sua serva pessoal.

-Quero que compre tudo que a garota precisar; e que arranje uniformes do tamanho dela – Mandou.

-Sim mestre Saga – Respondeu a mulher saindo.

Ele voltou a se sentar na escadaria, contemplando as casas do zodíaco, fixando seu olhar no 13° templo, como se pudesse saber o que Shion aprontava apenas encarando as paredes.

-Você está aprontando alguma; e eu vou descobrir o que é – Afirmou para si mesmo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo por Maga


	11. Milo

Estava entediado sentado em sua cadeira na sala de estar. Remexia inquieto o cabelo azul, com a unha carmesim, como sempre afiada. Pensava na própria vida, cogitou visitar Camus, porém lembrou-se que este estava saindo com a sua nova pupila, veio-lhe então a mente que tinha que arrumar uma, ou Shion iria pegar no seu pé eternamente, Então resolveu dar uma olhada entre as amazonas que treinavam no Santuário. Infelizmente para ele, nenhuma lhe apeteceu.

- Ah... – Murmurou. Estava entediado, não iria achar ninguém ali, resolveu sair do Santuário e circundar as vilas próximas a ele. Ele gostava daquele lugar, afinal, praticamente nasceu ali. Viveu sua vida ali, na Grécia, e grande parte dela no Santuário. Lembrava-se de sua vida na Ilha de Milos, teve trabalho sobrevivendo, mas foram bons momentos...

Andava despreocupado, passou por uma cafeteria e comprou um frappé de baunilha, ele gostava daquele sabor gélido em sua boca. Continuou andando até chegar a uma parte mais afastada da ilha, onde ninguém atrapalharia, lembrou-se dos comentários irritantes de Shion, sobre como era importante ter uma discípula e como seria interessante aprender com ela. Começou a pensar em como seria aquilo, pois diferente do Camus, ele nunca teve um discípulo de verdade, apesar de ter o fardo de julgar aqueles que se dizem arrependidos de seus pecados, ele nunca teve alguém consigo, alguém a quem passar seus conhecimentos. Ele sentia inveja de Camus nesse quesito, parecia que pra ele, só sobrava à parte chata e tediosa da coisa, estava cansado daquilo.

De repente, ouviu ao longe o ecoar do som de pedras se partindo. Estranhou, aquele lugar era normalmente tão calmo...Tinha conhecimento de um rochedo ali perto, então resolveu verificar por via das duvidas.

Ao chegar lá deu de cara com uma cena um tanto quanto inusitada. Sobre algumas pedras e abaixo de um rochedo uma jovem de cabelos ruivos um pouco a cima dos ombros e aproximadamente 13 anos franzia as sobrancelhas e gritava algo como "jogue logo idiota". Foi obrigado a observar que apesar da pouca idade que mostrava a face, seu rosto era bem delineado.

Olhou para cima; para a direção para a qual ela gritava, Então viu a segunda garota. Os cabelos dessa eram negros e longos caindo lisos, seu corpo era menos delineado que o da ruiva. Prestou atenção e pode ouvir o que gritava a morena e não pode deixar de rir.

-Minha unha quebrou, vamos parar com isso! Estou cansa- Foi interrompida pela ruiva que respondeu com língua afiada rolando os olhos e batendo os pés sobre as pedras, vez por outra, as ondas batiam próximas a ela e davam um efeito dramático e perigoso as suas ações. Perigoso para a ruiva.

-Pare de palhaçada e jogue logo! Não vai conseguir se tornar uma amazona se continuar a ser fresca dessa maneira!- Brigou a de cabelos curtos com a morena que ficou visivelmente irritada, e deu um forte golpe no pedregulho a sua frente. Enquanto isso a ruiva percebia que não havia se preparado pra aquilo.

-_Oh merda... _- A ruiva disse baixinho fechando os olhos. Milo pensou em não interferir, porém viu que a menina acabaria morrendo e se isso desse repercussão... Nem queria ver o quanto o Shion iria reclamar... Resolveu ajudar. Muito a contragosto, pois queria ver se a menina seria capaz de fazer algo naquela situação, mas até mesmo seu senso de justiça o incomodaria se ele não fizesse algo e ela se ferisse. Ele foi rápido e calmo, apenas proferiu, em alto e bom tom:

- Scarlet Needle! – Bem simples, e só se podia ver os farelos do que seria aquele pedregulho. As meninas ficaram apenas paradas sem entender nada. Até que a que estava em cima gritou:

-F- foi você que fez isso?- Sem compreender o que havia se passado e a outra respondeu ríspida.

-Claro, eu agora tenho voz de homem, e uso ataques na velocidade de só Athena sabe o que!- Ironizou sem perceber que Milo se aproximava por trás dela, estranhamente discreto.

- O que vocês pensam que estavam fazendo?! Poderiam ter se machucado. – Bem, ele estava se preocupando com alguém ao que parecia, mas o que podia fazer? Era um santo de Athena. Olhou as duas que se sobressaltaram, a morena deu um passo para frente, olhando por sobre o rochedo, a ruiva não foi tão sutil.

-Por Athena! De onde 'cê veio? – A ruiva Perguntou desconfiada a ver um homem estranho com uma única unha vermelha desnecessariamente grande se aproximando sorrateiro. Onde aquele homem achava que estavam? Aquilo não era nenhum tipo de convenção para travestis, eram os arredores do santuário da deusa grega Athena, o lar dos santos dourados e seus discípulos...

Uma resposta rápida chegou até a ponta da língua mais foi impedida, mordeu a própria língua antes de responder um "do inferno". Eram apenas crianças, eram diferentes do Camus com quem ele podia usar aquele tipo de linguajar. Era engraçado até, afinal não importava o que ele falava, Camus continuava com aquela cara de quem não ligava para absolutamente nada. Era realmente divertido se lembrar dele nesses momentos.

- Estava apenas observando vocês... – Ele disse reparado nos olhos vermelhos da garota que falava consigo, davam realmente um tom bonito ao seu rosto.

- Olha Louise, temos um stalker agora! – Disse a de cabelo vermelho estranhando ainda mais o sujeito a sua frente.

- Ora! Eu salvo a sua vida e você me agradece me chamando de stalker? – Ele disse indignado com a reação da menina.

- Mas você é mesmo! Tu tava querendo o que vigiando a gente, hein? – Ela colocou as mãos no quadril, e cerrou os olhos o encarando em uma pergunta incisiva.

- Primeiro, não estava vigiando vocês. Segundo, seja mais grata para com a pessoa que acabou de salvar a sua vida, e... – Foi quando ele viu a outra menina pulando lá de cima. – Vocês são loucas ou o que? – Ele levantou as mãos aos céus e depois as levou à cabeça vendo então a menina caindo apoiada sobre os pés com os joelhos arqueados, um deles apoiado no chão enquanto o outro fazia um ângulo de 90º entre as duas coxas, tendo uma das mãos levemente apoiada no chão.

Ela levantou e arrumou o cabelo, era muito mais graciosa que a ruiva, seus cabelos pretos que iam até a cintura e delineavam seu rosto suave com expressões doces. A pequena usava um vestido igualmente preto adornado de um cinto purpura abaixo dos seios fazendo assim com que esses fossem realçados apesar do pouco tamanho desses. Suas unhas eram bem pintadas e uma delas estava quebrada. Ele reparou em seus olhos da cor do cinto. Eram purpura suave, quase lilás, encantadores e doces, porém dotados de força de vontade.

Observou a diferença entre as garotas; A de cabelo vermelho tinha traços mais intensos embora não masculinos, era mais alta e possuía os seios mais fartos do que a morena, porém era menos feminina e em suas mãos estavam enroladas faixas já meio amareladas que ele podia apostar que quase sempre estavam em posição de luta, sobre as faixas já gastas ele pode notar calos e em seu rosto podia ver alguns band-aids, provavelmente de algum tipo de confronto, não pode deixar de pensar assim ao observá-la. Diferente do delicado vestido da outra, essa trajava shorts curtos e largos negros e uma camiseta vermelha, sustentando os shorts estava um suspensório da mesma cor da camisa que levavam a estampa de pequenas caveiras com sorrisinhos macabros em preto. Suas roupas eram bem mais gastas que as roupas da outra.

A ruiva encarou a garota que havia acabado de descer e rumou em sua direção com passos fortes e um sorriso nervoso no rosto fazendo a outra dar alguns passos para trás.

- Você. Quase. Me. Matou! – A cada palavra ela investia sobre a morena um golpe, estes golpes eram desviados com facilidade.

- Muito lenta Lucy! – A morena ria divertida enquanto movia-se esquivando dos golpes.

Ele estava impressionado com aquilo, precisava perguntar ao Shion se ele poderia ter duas discípulas... Se bem que Dokho tinha duas, embora as dele fossem gêmeas. Ele não sabia se isso seria um empecilho para o Shion, mas estava se divertindo com as garotas. Sentou-se em uma pedra menor e ficou assistindo. Não demorou muito para as duas pararem e olharem pra ele.

- Ei Tiozão, por que raios você ainda está stalkeando a gente? – Disse a ruiva, meio desconfiada com o chamado "Tiozão".

- Eu não estou... Deixa pra lá... – Ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos azuis. – Eu vi certo potencial em vocês, apenas isso...

- Potencial para que? Pra fazer se... - A morena tampou boca da primeira.

- Esquece o que ela ia dizer... Meu nome é Louise e o da estressada é Lucy – Ela riu meio sem graça, ainda segurando a boca da ruiva. – Mas quem é você afinal? Suas unhas são bonitas... - Ele riu da reação da menina corada com grandes olhos brilhantes que havia acabado de elogiar suas unhas, as quais ele tanto gostava e respondeu.

- Bem, primeiramente obrigado, e... Eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena! Milo de Escorpião pra ser mais exato! Bem, você deve saber, eu guardo a casa de escorpião, né... Como diz no nome... – Ele ria levemente, com aquele sorriso maroto de canto de boca. Seguia olhando nos olhos daquela menina, eram tão intensos e vibrantes.

- Um cavaleiro de Athena?! - A morena exclamou. – Sério? – Ela estava muito animada com a ideia de estar conhecendo um cavaleiro de Athena, exatamente aquilo que ela queria para seguir com sua vida dali em diante. Ela precisava se dar bem com esse homem, era a chance que elas teriam em suas vidas, ele ia responder, mas a ruiva estava muito engraçada tentando falar com a mão da outra ainda tapando sua boca. Ele não conseguiu segurar o riso, e não podendo fazer isso, riu levando a mão ao rosto de forma a tampar a boca. A morena destampou a boca da primeira, que disse:

- Tá vendo? Ele ta de zoeira com a nossa cara! Tiozão stalker imbecil! – Ela ficou completamente irritada, pois pensou que ele estava rindo da cara delas por estarem acreditando em suas histórias.

- Lucy! Não fala assim! – Tentou a morena inutilmente parar a ruiva, pois essa geralmente dizia as coisas sem pensar muito. O que muitas vezes estragou as chances delas conseguirem um bom emprego ou algo do gênero. Mas ela não podia perder uma chance daquelas, não, não podia deixar isso passar.

- Bem, eu não estou de palhaçada, só achei engraçada a reação de vocês duas. Bem, o nome de vocês duas... Louise e Lucy correto?- Ele disse apontando pra cada uma das duas respectivamente. A morena respondeu:

- Sim, isso mesmo. –Louise disse dando um leve sorriso, amigável, esperando que a outra não estragasse aquilo. A ruiva contrariando a vontade de Louise pronunciou-se de forma acida.

- Aham, então é só você me provar que é verdade! – Ela era assim, adorava desafiar as pessoas, ela podia estar de frente a própria Athena ela tendo aquele cosmo gigantesco, que ia querer uma prova de sua santidade.

- Lucy! – Disse Louise já desesperada com as coisas que a ruiva estava fazendo.

- Ora, ingrata, eu salvo sua vida com minha Agulha Escarlate e você ainda pede provas?

- Agulha Escarlate? O ataque do cavaleiro de-. – A morena foi interrompida por Milo.

- Sim, do cavaleiro de escorpião, que sou eu... – Ele fica sorridente com o reconhecimento.

- Nossa! Que legal! Então você é mesmo o cavaleiro de escorpião!– Dizia Louise realmente animada.

- Sim, eu so... – Nesse momento ele foi interrompido.

- Claro! Você acredita em tudo mesmo, né, Louise? – Disse Lucy provocando.

- Olha só garota! Você é muito petulante e mal agradecida! Você podia estar morta a essa altura se não fosse eu ter te salvo! Vê se consegue se atina! – Ele estava começando a se irritar com a petulância e audácia da garota, mas de certa forma, ela lembrava um pouco ele mais jovem.

- Você ter me salvado? Eu poderia muito bem ter quebrado aquela rocha facilmente! E quem é que pode afirmar que foi você mesmo quem quebrou aquela rocha? E se fui eu com minha máxima maestria? – Ela disse de forma a debochar dele, dando a entender que podia ter quebrado a "pequena" pedra que quase a esmagou.

- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS AGORA! – A morena gritou irritada batendo o pé, com a mão na cintura. - Mas que coisa! Estão toda hora se alfinetando e respondendo um ao outro como crianças! Parem com isso! Peçam desculpa!

- Mas... Não fui eu... – Os dois disseram juntos.

- PEÇAM! – Louise disse olhando para os dois.

- Desculpa... – Disseram se encarando, de cara feia.

- Agora o abraço! – A pequena foi mais longe do que apenas a desculpa.

- Ah, aí já é demais... – Ele disse.

- Concordo! – Ela disse, incrivelmente concordando com o mais velho.

- ABRAÇO! – Ela disse irredutível. Os dois muito a contragosto se abraçaram, ficando lá, meio sem jeito, com a cara virada.

- Ok, muito bem... Agora, senhor Milo de escorpião, será que poderia provar pra minha amiga que é realmente o cavaleiro que diz ser? – Ela disse, agora sem exaltação na voz, como sempre falava.

- Por que eu tenho que provar isso? – Ele disse indignado.

- Por favor, senhor Milo... Eu não duvido do senhor, mas para acalmar os ânimos... – Ela falou de modo a não ferir o orgulho dele, que parecia ser bem grande.

-Ok, ok. – Ao falar isso ele usou sua velocidade da luz, e foi até um pedregulho acima delas, onde estava a Louise antes e usou novamente a agulha escarlate para quebrar a pedra, achava aquilo um desperdício, mas fez, e depois retornou para seu lugar. Não era pra menos que era tido como o cavaleiro mais veloz. Elas nem tiveram tempo de reação, simplesmente viram uma pedra se quebrar e ele estava lá, no mesmo lugar novamente.

- Nossa! Incrível! O senhor é mesmo muito rápido! – A morena disse impressionada. Ele riu-se:

- Não precisa ficar me chamando de senhor... – Ele disse cordialmente.

- Ah, é o costume... – Disse rindo sem graça, mas ainda assim admirada.

- Tá, vocês podem se pegar, eu não ligo não tiozão stalker pedófilo! – Ela disse zombando da cara deles.

- Lucy! – A morena ficou pasma.

- Ô garota desbocada... – Disse Milo passando a mão pela testa.

- Eu falo da maneira que eu quiser ô Tiozão! – Ela disse novamente provocando.

- E pare de me chamar assim, que coisa! – Ele retrucou.

- VOCÊS PODERIAM PARAR?! - Ela dá um cascudo em cada um deles, fazendo-os ficarem quietos.

- Acho que ele já provou que é o cavaleiro de escorpião que disse ser... – Disse Louise sendo sincera.

- Mas-. – Lucy ia contestar.

- Sem mas! Ele provou! – ela foi irredutível novamente.

- Ok, sua chata... – A ruiva resmungou.

- Bem, mas o que faz por aqui, Senhor Milo? – A morena indagou, ela realmente queria saber o que um cavaleiro como ele fazia em um lugar daqueles, era uma missão ou algo do gênero? - Algum tipo de missão? Está ocorrendo algo por aqui, algum espectro? Ó, por Athena! Uma nova guerra santa?!

- Nossa, calma... Você sabe de bastante coisa, hein? Não, nada de espectros ou guerras santas, mas digamos que pra mim isso é meio que uma missão sim, se bem que vocês podem não acreditar, ainda mais a ruivinha aí... Mas bem, eu estava procurando uma discípula pra mim... – Ele disse calmamente para não espantá-las.

- COMO?! – As duas tiveram a mesma reação.

- Isso cheira a treta... – Disse a ruiva, logo seguido ao espanto.

- Desculpe Senhor Milo, mas... O senhor disse discípula? Com A? – Ela estranhou, agora por acaso os cavaleiros de Ouro iriam treinar amazonas? É isso mesmo?

- Sim, foi a ordem do grande mestre e da senhorita Athena... – Ele respondeu.

- Ordem da deusa Athena?! – Ela disse espantada e feliz.

- Cheira a treta... – A ruiva continuou a murmurar no meio da conversa, mais alto que em tom de murmúrio e rolando os olhos sendo ignorada pelos dois.

- Sim... Ela pediu que cada cavaleiro de ouro treinasse uma amazona, foi isso mesmo que ouviu. – Ele disse normalmente para a morena.

- Treta... – A ruiva continuou. –

- Nossa, por essa eu não esperava! – A morena falou surpresa.

- Pois é, ela resolveu inovar... – Ele riu.

- Cara, presta atenção! Esse maluco só quer levar a gente pra um cantinho e pum! Comer a gente! Sacou não?! Ele é taradão! – A ruivinha explodiu com a dedução um pouco ilógica dela.

- Olha só! Se eu quisesse comer vocês, por que raios eu já não teria feito isso?! Afinal, estamos em um lugar deserto! Dã! Você não tem muitos neurônios, não, né? – Ele disse revidando e indagando-a a respeito disso, afinal, se ele quisesse isso, ali seria o lugar ideal, ele pensava que aquela menina só podia ser paranoica e louca. Louise já estava se irritando de verdade... Eles continuaram discutindo e ela explodiu.

- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! PARECEM CRIANÇAS! QUE RAIOS! POR QUE NÃO SE COMPORTAM COMO PESSOAS NORMAIS! SERÁ QUE NÃO SABEM? PAREM COM ISSO, NÃO É NADA MADURO, E EU DIGO PROS DOIS! LUCY PARE DE PROVOCAR! E SENHOR MILO, NÃO SE IGUALE A UMA CRIANÇA! MAIS QUE COISA!

- Sim, senhora, senhora Louise... – Disseram os dois juntos.

- ÓTIMO! – Ela respirou. – Então diga senhor Milo... E o senhor disse que viu potencial em nós? – Ela retornou ao seu tom normal, que era baixo e suave.

- É, bem, sim, e vi interesse também! Afinal vocês falaram algo sobre se tornarem amazonas... Não foi? – Ele perguntou pra confirmar.

- Stalker. – A ruiva resmungou.

- Calada Lucy! – A morena disse e continuou a falar. - Ah sim, é verdade... Depois que nos tornamos órfãs, temos estado sempre juntas. E o desejo de nos tornarmos amazonas cresceu, afinal lá teríamos muito melhor condição de vida, apesar de vivermos nos arredores do Santuário a vida nunca é fácil para nós órfãos... – Ela disse com certo pesar sobre a fala, lembrar de seu passado era um tanto quanto doloroso.

- Sei como é... E bem... Vocês são irmãs? – Ele indagou esperando que fossem.

- Não, amigas... – Lucy disse.

- Uhn... Era o que eu temia... – Ele pensou alto meio pensativo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – A morena indagou.

- Bem, eu fiquei sabendo de um cavaleiro que está treinando duas meninas, porém elas são irmãs, e gêmeas, ou seja, separa-las seria algo complicado... Mas vocês, levar as duas, eu não sei... – Ele disse ainda pensativo.

- Não vou sem a Louise! – A ruiva falou irredutível.

- Idem, crescemos juntas e vamos continuar assim. Sinto muito, mas se quiser nos levar, terá que levar as duas! – A morena concordou fielmente com a primeira.

- É, foi o que eu pensei, bem, eu vou conversar com o Shi... Digo... Com o grande mestre... E digo que se ele não aceitar terá que me deixar sem discípula nenhuma! – Ele disse com verdade em sua fala.

- Sério? – Elas ficaram espantadas.

- Sério, eu gostei de vocês, apesar da ruivinha aí não ter gostado tanto de mim assim...

- Não disse que não gostei de você tiozão, disse que você é um stalker taradão, só isso! – Ela disse brincando com ele.

- Ah, claro, só isso! – Eles riram.

- Então, vamos? – Ele perguntou ansioso pela resposta positiva.

- Agora? – Perguntou a morena.

- Por que não? – Ele indagou confuso, se elas não tinham lar nem família, por que ela não queria partir imediatamente?

- Não estamos prontas, né Lucy? – Ela disse meio que buscando apoio na amiga. Ela estava insegura, esperava que a outra entendesse o recado.

- Eu estou sempre pronta! – Infelizmente parece que a ruiva não compreendeu.

- Mas e nossas coisas? Quer dizer... Não temos muito, mas... Sei lá, partir assim... Acho que, não sei... – Ela seguiu tentando argumentar sobre ficar mais um tempo ao invés de partir logo.

- Para de ser medrosa, Louise! – A ruiva disse.

-Ora, eu não sou medrosa sua... – A morena disse irritada.

- Fala! Fala se tem coragem! – Lucy falou provocando.

- Meninas... Tudo bem, se vocês não estão prontas podemos partir outro dia. – Ele falou de modo a acalmar os ânimos delas.

- Não, tudo bem, a Lucy tem razão... – Ela disse abaixando um pouco a cabeça, e segurando na barra de seu vestido, apertando-o.

- Eu tenho? – A outra perguntou confusa.

- Tem sim... Eu estou com medo de começar uma vida nova, de mudar do nada, mesmo que eu não tenha nada ao que me prender aqui... Eu não sei... Fico insegura... – Algumas lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos de cor púrpura, e Milo percebeu como eles ficavam bonitos com aquela expressão meio triste, eles brilhavam mais, ele não sabia explicar o que estava pensando direito, gostar de ver uma menina quase chorando, aquilo era novo até pra ele. Então Lucy se aproximou dela e disse;

- Você sempre foi um bebê chorão, mas eu sempre vou ficar do seu lado, não precisa se preocupar. Vamos ficar bem... - Ela abraçou a amiga, que afundou o rosto no ombro desta e a abraçou. Lucy acariciou os cabelos da morena, e ela deu um leve sorriso, Milo admirou ainda mais do que as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, a relação delas era tão bonita, definitivamente ele não podia separá-las, e Shion ia ter que entender, ou como ele mesmo disse, ele não teria nenhum outro discípulo ou discípula. Ele sentiu algo escorrer de seus olhos, e quando passou a mão pelo rosto pode sentir uma pequena lágrima. Ele tratou logo de retirá-la dali e ficou de costas para as meninas, mascarando a voz um pouco embargada pelo sentimento.

- E então, vão ou não? – Ele indagou. As meninas ficaram lado a lado, e se entreolharam, a morena enxugando as lágrimas. E então disseram em uníssono:

- Vamos sim!

- Ótimo, mostrarei o caminho então! – Ele foi seguindo na frente, em direção ao santuário.

- Tá tiozão! – A ruiva disse.

- Sim, Senhor Milo! – Disse a morena.

Então, seguido das suas duas novas prováveis discípulas Milo rumou ao santuário rezando internamente para Athena colocar algo na cabeça de Shion e assim, fazer com que a ovelha do santuário lhe permitisse manter as duas amazonas como discípulas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo por Darkness


	12. Shion

Estava sentado no trono do Grande Mestre; mas não se sentia como tal; as eras pareciam pesar sobre seus ombros; e já estava cansado de tantas pesquisas e resultados infrutíferos.

-Alguma novidade? – Perguntou ao cavaleiro ajoelhado a sua frente.

-Não Grande Mestre – Respondeu ele ao levantar o rosto – Já patrulhei toda a área que me mandou; e não vi sinal algum do que procura – Relatou.

Shion desviou seus olhos do cavaleiro, e ficou pensativo por alguns minutos; depois se voltou para ele com uma energia renovada.

-Quero que viaje até a região de Jamiel; leve ao menos mais quatro cavaleiros de prata com você; não me importo que vasculhem a China e a Índia inteira; só voltem ao santuário com o que busco; partam pela manhã – Mandou ao se levantar.

-Sim Grande Mestre – Afirmou o cavaleiro de prata Argor de Perseu antes de se retirar.

Shion foi caminhando por entre as muitas portas do 13° templo; e só sossegou quando chegou a enorme biblioteca; voltou a analisar aqueles pergaminhos antigos com o vigor renovado.

Já faziam horas que estava trancado naquela sala quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

-Entre – Mandou enquanto passava a mão sobre os olhos – Diga, o que houve Alexandra?

A moça entrou na biblioteca, fechando a porta atrás de si; depositou a bandeja pesada que trazia em cima de uma mesa milagrosamente vazia.

-Mestre Shion; não deve passar tantas horas trancado aqui dentro; perdeu a noção do tempo novamente não é? – Perguntou enquanto servia o chá e cortava uma farta fatia de bolo de laranja.

-Ahh sim – Suspirou ao pegar a xícara quente – Minhas pesquisas me absorvem de tal maneira minha querida – Comentou pensativo.

Ela esperou que ele provasse o chá para então lhe passar o prato com o bolo.

-Não está se alimentando direito senhor – Reclamou – Logo não sairá mais para ver a luz do sol, e nem para saber como se comportam os outros cavaleiros – Afirmou enquanto circulava pela sala, realinhando pilhas de livros.

Shion sorriu para a moça; era uma das servas mais dedicadas do templo de Athena, por isso a fez sua serva pessoal; adorava o jeito expansivo da jovem grega de longos cabelos ruivos e incríveis olhos verdes; ela era seus olhos e ouvidos entre as servas; e sabia filtrar as fofocas que deveriam chegar ao conhecimento do grande mestre.

-Sente-se aqui – Pediu ao apontar a cadeira ao seu lado – Me diga; qual são as últimas notícias?

A moça se sentou, e começou a falar rapidamente, mal dando brechas para que ele dissesse algo.

-Me contaram que Aldebaran de Touro retornou com duas discípulas hoje de manhã – Comentou depois de um tempo.

-Sim; e já o instrui a escolher apenas uma delas, esse santuário acabaria de pernas para o ar se todos escolhessem duas discípulas – Afirmou terminando seu chá – O que houve com a outra garota que ele trouxe?

-É a nova discípula de Saga de Gêmeos – Contou enquanto dava um sorriso cumplice.

-Mas que surpresa; quem sabe agora Saga me dá um pouco de sossego; ele me parece o mais amargurado de todos eles; se culpando pelos erros do passado – Comentou perdido em pensamentos – Quero que lhe ofereça ajuda – Pediu.

-Sim Grande Mestre; gostaria que eu levasse o chá?

-Não Alexandra, pode deixar – Agradeceu.

Voltou a se concentrar em seus papiros; deixando todas as preocupações de lado.

Já estava quase pausando sua pesquisa por aquele dia quando sentiu o cosmo de Saga se anunciando nas portas da biblioteca; ele se levantou e abriu as portas, convidando-o a se sentar com ele.

-Então Saga; fico satisfeito que tenha pegado uma das garotas de Aldebaran para treinar; já não era sem tempo – Afirmou analisando a expressão dele.

-Me parece extremamente bem informado Grande Mestre – Comentou estreitando os olhos – Vim lhe informar de que decidi por treinar uma daquelas garotas; e a notícia já chegou até aqui.

-Não se zangue Saga; sei que se utilizava da mesma rede de informações que eu – Sorriso ironicamente – Pedi que Alexandra lhe auxiliasse no que precisasse com sua nova discípula – Informou.

-Já pedi a minha serva que providenciasse tudo o possível – Afirmou decidido.

-Sua serva já é velha Saga; já lhe disse que desse descanso a ela e escolhesse outra entre as nossas mulheres.

-Prefiro continuar como estou, obrigado – Agradeceu de má vontade

Shion não deixou de reparar que os olhos dele corriam sobre os títulos dos pergaminhos, uma expressão pensativa tomando seu rosto.

Resolveu deixar de lado a antiga antipatia que sentia, desde que ele o havia matado para ocupar seu lugar; precisava de ajuda e sabia disso.

-Saga; o que sabe sobre o povo de Jamiel? Os descendentes diretos do continente perdido? – Perguntou seriamente.

-Sei o que você mesmo sabe Shion – Afirmou abandonando as formalidades – Os últimos descendentes do continente rumaram para a região de Jamiel; os únicos sobreviventes desse povo são você; Mú de Áries e seu aprendiz Kiki.

-Eu não posso acreditar nisso; onde estão os descendentes? Onde se escondem, eu sinto que eles estão por ai! – Afirmou parecendo transtornado.

-Eu nunca tive tempo o suficiente para examinar os arquivos da última guerra santa – Comentou brevemente – Gostaria de ajuda para analisa-los? – Ofereceu.

Shion o encarou por longos minutos; mas não sentiu nenhuma intenção maligna por trás da oferta; o que o fez dar um leve sorriso e abrir espaço sobre a mesa.

-Pois pode começar – Incentivou.

Mandou que Alexandra descesse ao templo de Gêmeos e fizesse companhia a aprendiz de Saga; enquanto procuravam informações pela biblioteca.

Já quase amanhecia quando Saga jogou um livro enorme sobre os papéis que Shion lia concentrado.

-Pretende me matar do coração assim? – Perguntou assustado.

-Acho que achei um registro – Afirmou sorrindo de lado.

Shion abriu o livro com cuidado, e começou a analisa-lo; mal havia passado do meio e saiu como um furacão pelo 13° templo; desceu as escadas dos templos e chegou a tempo de encontrar Argor ainda dentro dos limites do santuário.

-Tenho uma nova informação para você – Afirmou lhe entregando uma pequena caderneta de anotações pessoais – Quero que vasculhe esses lugares primeiro - Mandou.

-Começarei por ai então – Afirmou ao fazer uma mesura – Com sua licença...

Shion voltou lentamente para seu templo, cumprimentando os cavaleiros pelo caminho com um leve sorriso no rosto; se tudo corresse bem...

-Mas que folga é essa? – Perguntou espantado.

Saga estava com os pés em cima da mesa, o corpo todo torto na cadeira, dormindo pesadamente.

Ele riu, e chacoalhou seu ombro.

-Saga; vá para seu templo descansar! – Mandou.

-Ahh; você saiu correndo daqui, o que houve? – Perguntou levemente confuso.

-Tinha que alcançar Argor antes que ele partisse – Explicou ao se sentar – Obrigado pela ajuda; mas creio que tem uma discípula esperando por você – Comentou.

-Sim; se precisar de algo, pode mandar me chamar – Afirmou ao sair.

Algumas semanas mais tarde...

-Mestre Shion – Dizia Alexandra enquanto andava rápido na direção dele.

-O que houve para ter tanta pressa assim? Algum discípulo andou aprontando de novo? – Perguntou cansado.

-Argor de Perseu acabou de desembarcar; parece que tem uma garota com ele – Informou.

Shion nem a esperou terminar e já estava descendo as escadas rapidamente; não se lembrava de já ter atravessado o santuário naquela velocidade; diminuiu ao chegar perto de gêmeos; podia sentir o cosmo de Argor dentro do santuário.

-Nessa velocidade vai acabar caindo de cara no chão Grande Mestre – Saga alfinetou.

-Cuide de seus assuntos Saga de Gemeos – Mandou irritado.

Logo estava parado ao lado das colunas da casa de Áries; viu Argor se aproximar com uma moça coberta de véus.

-Grande Mestre – Falou o cavaleiro se ajoelhando – Iniciei minhas buscas por onde me mandou; esta é Sashi – Afirmou olhando de lado para ela – Ela não tinha família que olhasse por ela e trabalhava costurando em uma vila remota – Informou.

-Sashi – Pronunciou ele com gosto – Seu nome significa Lua em sânscrito; pode retirar esses véus minha jovem? Está entre amigos aqui.

A jovem levou as mãos aos véus timidamente; os desentrelaçando com os dedos trêmulos.

-Seu nome faz jus a sua aparência; terá também uma personalidade como a lua? – Perguntou curioso ao observa-la.

A moça possuía longos cabelos prateados, que contrastavam com as pintas avermelhadas em sua testa; tinha também grandes olhos azuis, e a pele em tom muito claro; seu rosto possuía contornos bem definidos; ela parecia etérea como uma fada.

-Este homem me disse que aqui teria proteção; e explicações sobre minhas origens; isso é verdade? – Perguntou com uma voz forte; contrastando totalmente com sua aparência.

Shion sorriu satisfeito; ela não era tão frágil como tudo indicava; poderia se tornar uma forte amazona.

-Sim; terá tudo isto aqui; nós descendemos de uma raça ancestral, explicarei tudo a você com o tempo, agora; tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer.

Ela lhe fez uma mesura, indicando que estava pronta a ouvir.

-Estou à procura de uma discípula, a quem passar meu conhecimento e experiências; venho procurando por alguém de meu próprio povo, gostaria de ser minha aprendiz? Imagino que Argor tenha lhe dito que é um cavaleiro a serviço de Athena – Ia dizendo.

-Sim ele disse; quer que eu me torne um deles? – Perguntou curiosa.

-Eu gostaria; poderá treinar sua mente e corpo neste santuário – Afirmou.

-Aceito sua oferta; mas não sei quem é, e Grande Mestre não me parece ser um nome.

-Me chamo Shion; sou o Grande Mestre deste santuário; e a partir de hoje será minha pupila; venha, vou leva-la ao meu templo – Disse lhe estendendo a mão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo por Maga


	13. Kanon

Lá estava ele, sobre a grama do campo, ele preferia estar longe do que retornar ao lugar ao qual pertencia, e esse local era o santuário, bom, na verdade ele não estava tão longe assim, ele continuava na Grécia, apenas pelo fato de que não poderia se afastar da sua terra natal. Mas não desejava voltar ao santuário, tudo lá o lembrava de sua traição e não queria conviver com aquelas pessoas que com certeza o julgariam, principalmente o dono do julgamento, Milo de escorpião, na verdade, ele já havia o julgado antes, afinal ele se lembrava perfeitamente de todas aquelas agulhadas, como poderia esquecer da dor lascinante. Ele não queria enfrentar nada daquilo novamente, na verdade era mais um modo de fugir, se esconder. Quando Athena o trouxe de volta, ele não entendeu os motivos e por isso pediu permissão a ela para não continuar ali, ela tentou argumentar, mas o cavaleiro não queria saber de santuário e sua deusa respeitou, disse apenas que quando fosse chegada a hora ele deveria ser leal e cumprir suas ordens, ele assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou.

Havia se passado um bom tempo que estava ali, e bem digamos que até era aconchegante, uma casa modesta, poucas pessoas ao redor, ele morava em uma vila, em um campo aberto, escolheu ali por parecer com o lugar que morava antes de ir para o santuário, mas aquele lugar estava bem melhor, tinha menos fome e miséria que em seu primeiro lar. Ele só esperava que sua paz não fosse perturbada, pois gostava de se sentir em paz, e pretendia manter isso.

Ele saiu para a floresta próxima do campo onde morava, precisava pegar lenha e algumas frutas para comer, estava planejando fazer uma salada de frutas para sobremesa, para adoçar um pouco, já que a carne, que era preparada a sal e sol o deixaria com bastante sede, então ele pegou algumas frutas para a sobremesa e outras para fazer um suco, foi quando ouviu uma voz infantil ao longe, parecia vir do barranco que estava ali próximo, ele ficou preocupado, se concentrou e pode notar que ouvia um pedido de socorro. Ele então deixou seus troncos de árvore e sua cesta de frutas e correu em direção ao som e ao pequeno cosmo, porém era algo estranho, ele podia sentir uma certa intenção estranha nesse e em outro cosmo próximo. Bom, ele não podia deixar de ir mesmo assim, mesmo tendo feito o que fez, no final ele era um Santo de Athena.

Ao chegar lá viu uma pequena menina, aparentemente uns 14 anos, ela estava caindo barranco abaixo, tentando se segurar em uma raiz de árvore, ele rapidamente posicionou suas mãos e como não queria deixar claro que na verdade ele era um cavaleiro de Athena ele então disse o nome de sua técnica em baixo tom, e dessa maneira a menina que estava caindo apareceu, como mágica, a sua frente.

- O QUE?! - A menina exclamou, porém o cavaleiro pode escutar um pouco mais distante, a mesma exclamação, mesmo tendo notado resolveu fingir que nada tinha ouvido, então ele prosseguiu olhando para a menina a sua frente.

- Olá pequena dama, o que a senhorita faz aqui tão longe de casa? Não sabe que existem muitos perigos pelas redondezas?

A menina se recuperou do baque que tinha levado ao ser teleportada magicamente e então levantou o olhar para o mais velho que estava a sua frente, o encarando por um tempo.

- Tudo bem, senhorita? - Ele perguntou novamente só pra ter certeza.

- Ah, é... Sim... Bem, mais ou menos, na verdade... - Os olhos dela ficaram um pouco lacrimejantes. - Não... Não é nada, muito obrigado por ter me salvado, bem, eu vou indo, tenho que voltar... - Ela deu uma breve pausa, como quem tenta segurar o choro, e então continuou andando.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, vendo a menina se afastar cabisbaixa e soluçando levemente, então andou até ela e apoiou a mão em seu ombro, ela então parou e virou o rosto, olhando para a mão dele, mas não para seu rosto. Ele falou então para a menina a sua frente.

- Se precisar falar com alguém, pode falar comigo. - Ele disse sorrindo levemente. - Bem, mas eu acho que você não pode ir agora, precisa tomar banho e comer algo, não acha? - Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

-Ah, eu... não quero incomodar, estou indo agora... Vou ir...

Ele ri levemente e diz:

- Está tudo bem, não me incomoda, nem você, nem seu parceiro...

A menina ainda de modo a não olhar para o cavaleiro arregala os olhos e claramente gaguejando diz:

- Ma-mas eu estou so-sozinha... É, bem, deixa pra lá, eu tenho que ir... - Ela sai correndo pra frente, seus cabelos loiros balançavam ao vento, de um lado pro outro, seguindo suas delineadas curvas, ela deu uma leve olhada pra trás, com os olhos ainda um pouco lacrimejantes, mas teve uma surpresa, quando ela olhou não viu o homem que havia a salvado, estava começando a pensar que aquilo era um sonho e aquele homem bonito que a salvara era fruto de sua mente fértil, infelizmente ela percebeu que não ao bater em algo, e ao cair no chão, e olhar pra cima, arrumando os cabelos que se bagunçaram um pouco, viu o mesmo homem parado a sua frente.

Ele riu um pouco e então estendeu sua mão pra ela, esperando que ela pegasse e que tudo se esclarecesse.

- Como você?! - Ela disse espantada. - Ah, cansei de tentar entender, deixa pra lá... - Ela apoiou a mão no chão, decepcionando um pouco o homem a sua frente, e se levantou. - Bem, agora eu vou embora, com licença... - Ela o contornou e continuou andando, passando a mão pelos cabelos e no meio deles ela prendeu, ela parou e soltou a mão, reclamando um pouco. - Ah, mas que merda! - Deu um grande suspiro. - Sujei meu cabelo à toa...

Ele riu um pouco andando até ela.

- Você é engraçada, mas então... Não vai até minha casa tomar um banho, e comer algo?

- E você é estranho, não, eu não vou até sua casa, agora não tem mais propósito nenhum... Enfim, eu tomo banho em qualquer outro lugar... Bonitão esquisito... - Ele disse revirando os olhos.

Ele ri e então diz divertido:

- Bonitão esquisito, é? Nunca me viram assim antes, eu acho... As pessoas geralmente, quer dizer, agora... Não sei... Eu até voltei pra lá, mas... Ah, enfim, não vou te perturbar com isso agora... Ou melhor, não vou te perturbar mais... - Ele virou de costas e foi andando, estava usando uma calça larga, com dois grandes bolsos, a calça era bege clara, isso realçava a cor de seus cabelos, um azul vívido, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, mas mesmo assim não deixavam de ser longos.

Ela se virou e viu aquela cena, ele estava sem camisa, o que mostrava seu físico impecável, e seu cabelo, balançando de um lado para o outro enquanto ele andava, ela reparou em seu quadril, enquanto eles mexiam, indo para lados opostos ao de seu cabelo. Ela viu então a mão dele se levantar e acenar pra ela, com dois de seus dedos levantados e o polegar um pouco curvado.

Ela ficou um pouco extasiada com aquela beleza e então resolveu falar.

- Espera! - Disse olhando pra ele, esperando ele se virar, mas ele também a decepcionou, algum tipo de vingança? Quem sabe?

- O que foi? Ainda está aí, é? - Disse um pouco seco.

- Claro que estou, e você sabe que eu estava, se não soubesse não teria acenado pra mim. - Disse cerrando os olhos.

- Ha! Então estava olhando pra mim, senhorita? - Ele disse se virando lentamente.

Ela o observou se virando, e finalmente contemplou seus olhos, antes ela tinha visto de relance quando ele a salvou, e agora ele a estava encarando com seus lindos olhos verdes, eles eram inquietos, e pareciam esconder alguma coisa, eram olhos claramente misteriosos, embora tivessem um tom claro eram na verdade um pouco foscos com um certo degradê e quando um raio de luz tocou levemente sua íris, tomou um tom mais claro, quase que um pouco azul, talvez um verde água, mas com os encantos daquelas águas misteriosas, e profundas. Ela se pegou divagando e balançou um pouco a cabeça, fazendo com que seus cabelos balançassem deixando uma pequena mecha próximo ao seu nariz, ela ia tirá-la, porém o homem foi mais rápido e levou a mão ao seu rosto, tirando o cabelo de seu nariz e o colocando atrás de sua orelha. Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso gentil esperando algo semelhante em troca.

- Não, não estava, só olhei pra ver por que estava aí choramingando. - Disse fazendo algo semelhante a um biquinho.

Ele riu quase que histericamente, e então parou colocando uma das mãos no rosto. Ela fechou a cara e o olhou séria para ele.

- Qual a graça, bonitão?

- Uhn? Vai mesmo me chamar assim? - Ele disse arqueando novamente a sobrancelha.

- Por que? Vai chorar, bonitão? - Disse ela também arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele sorri.

- Não, não vou chorar... Não sou de chorar... Eu... - Ele se lembrou de sua redenção, então seu sorriso ficou diminuto e ele passa a mão pelo rosto, recobrando a consciência. - Bem... Mas por que me chamou mesmo?

- Fez novamente...

- Fiz o que?

- Ficou dessa maneira.

- Que maneira?

- Ar solitário, misterioso, como se fosse alguém que carregasse uma forte dor, que machucasse seu coração, como uma lança ou flecha, era isso que eu queria falar...

Ele se espanta um pouco com a leitura da garota sobre ele, pois é, ela estava certa, mesmo ele sendo perdoado, e provado pelo cavaleiro de escorpião, ainda assim, ele sentia como se não pudesse regressar e como se tudo que ele tivesse feito e tudo o que aconteceu com ele não fosse de nada, que na verdade, o seu lado ruim fosse o que todos sempre iriam ver. E que esse era quem ele era realmente, se fosse em outra época, pensar isso seria um orgulho, mas agora era um vexame, ele se sentia envergonhado, e com medo de ser rejeitado. Ele virou para a menina, olhando em seus olhos, eles também eram verdes, mas diferentes dos seus eram bem claros e pareciam transparentes, como se mostrassem a sua alma, embora ele pudesse ver algum tipo de barreira, como se ela também escondesse algo.

Ele deu um sorriso um pouco melancólico.

- É, talvez tenha razão... Mas seus olhos também dizem algumas coisas...

- Dizem, é? - Ela perguntou curiosa, duvidando um pouco.

- Sim, dizem, mas por que você e o seu amigo não vem comigo e aí conversamos mais sobre isso?

- Meu ami- Ei! Para com isso! Não tenho amigo nenhum! Mais que coisa... Enfim, não acho que seja legal ir a sua casa, eu nem te conheço...

- É por isso mesmo, ou é por que não quer que o seu amigo me roube? Gostou da presa, foi isso?

- O que? Do que você está falando? Está louco, por acaso está me chamando de ladra?

Enquanto eles falavam isso puderam ouvir um som de algo caindo, Kanon logo olhou para a direção de onde veio o som.

- Ah, deve ter sido um côco, ou algo assim...

- Um côco não faria esse barulho todo, bem acho que eu vou lá ver...

- Não, não é nada, vamos, vamos pra sua casa, né... Acho que já conversamos bastante, você é gente boa... - Disse ela claramente nervosa.

- Por que está tão nervosa, por acaso tem algo lá que não quer que eu veja? - Disse ele dando alguns passos em direção ao som.

- Espera! - Ela disse correndo em direção dele e o abraçando em uma maneira desesperada para que ele não fosse naquela direção, seu corpo era pequeno e esguio, embora bem delineado, com uma bela silhueta. E ela batia mais ou menos na cintura dele.

- Ei calma... - Ele disse meio envergonhado pelo abraço. - É, eu estou um pouco suado... Melhor você soltar, não quero... - Ele olhou pra baixo e os olhos dele encontraram com os dela, ela o encarou por um tempo e depois escondeu seu rosto do abdômen dele.

- Só não vá, tá?

Ele riu meio sem jeito e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ahaha Tudo bem, tudo bem... Bom, quer ir pra minha casa ainda?

- Ah... Eu acho melhor não... - Ela disse com o rosto ainda escondido.

- Ei, não precisa esconder o rosto... - Ele segura o queixo dela com sua mão e o levanta, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem novamente. Ele viu novamente a saliente mecha de cabelo em seu rosto. E levemente a colocou pra trás de sua orelha, sorrindo levemente. Voltou a olhar em seus olhos, e esses estavam com pequenas lágrimas quase escorrendo. - Você... Está choran-

Ela levou o dedo indicados até os lábios dele, dizendo em seguida.

- Você estava certo, somos ladrões... Nós fazemos isso, quando o Kyr visualiza uma pessoa que pareça ter algum bem ou algo assim eu desço até uma parte do barranco e começo a gritar por socorro. Então a pessoa vem, e eu finjo que não quero ir e que vou voltar, mas que na verdade não tenho pra onde ir, aí essa pessoa me leva pra sua casa, enquanto o Kyr nos segue... e depois, quando eu conto minha história a pessoa vai dormir e o Kyr começa a roubar pequenas coisas, eu fico alguns dias pra não levantar suspeitas, mas depois digo que tenho que ir, agradeço e vou embora, felizmente não me reconheceram antes. E bem... Como você fez tudo isso? - Ela ia explicando, olhando pra ela claramente envergonhada.

- Você di-

Antes que ele pudesse responder um garoto pulou vindo na direção dele. Kanon apenas desviou, ainda com a menina nos braços e se virou pra ele, vendo-o cair apoiado sobre os quatro membros, depois de deslizar um pouco pela grama escassa do local ele parou com os joelhos dobrados e os pés próximos um do outro, com suas pernas formando um "V" e os braços esticados, com as palmas das mãos apoiadas no chão, um pouco a frente dos pés, entre as pernas. Ele levou uma das mãos, com os dedos dobrados apenas até a segunda articulação, ao rosto, passando pela boca, ele se levantou lentamente, com um olhar raivoso direcionado ao homem a sua frente.

- Kyr! - Gritou a menina que estava nos braços de Kanon. - O que está fazendo aqui? Você nunca aparece pros outros!

- É bom largar minha irmã! Grrr.

- Ele é o tal de Kyr, é seu irmão? - Ele disse olhando pra menina.

- Sim, exatamente...

- Nossa, ele é tão... Felino... Até as patas, digo... mãos, em forma de patinhas de gato... - Ele disse agora olhando para as mãos do menino, posicionadas da mesma forma de antes.

- Não ouse zombar de mim! Grrr.

- Ah, não, eu não estou zombando, só fazendo um comentário... Vocês são mesmo irmãos? Parecem tão diferentes... - Ele disse observando o menino, que tinha um tom de pele mais escuro, e olhos negros, como o seu cabelo. - Ah, entendi, são irmãos de consideração, certo?

- Não... - Disse a menina.

- Não! Grrr.

- Peraí... então vocês são irmãos de sangue? Jura!?

- Claro que sim! Grrr - Ele continuou - Agora solte a minha irmã! Grrr

- Ah sim... - Disse Kanon meio distraído, soltando a menina logo em seguida. - Mas como vocês são tão diferentes...

A menina se virou olhando pro mais velho e dizendo:

- É por que não somos gêmeos siameses...

- COMO!? VOCÊS SÃO GÊMEOS? - Ele disse se exaltando e pigarreando para que sua voz voltasse ao normal. - Ahn... Não entendi, quer dizer, vocês não são nada parecidos, a não ser talvez pelo corpo meio esguio e pela estatura mediana baixa... e o formato oval dos olhos e...

Ele foi interrompido pelo menino.

- Pare de ficar falando palavras difíceis! Grrr - Ele prosseguiu - "Vambora" Ky!

- Peraí... Seus nomes são Kyr e Ky? - Ele disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Na verdade, esses são nossos apelidos, nossos nomes são Kyra, que é meu nome, e Kyros, que é o do meu irmão... - Ela disse sorrindo levemente.

- Por que está falando nossos nomes pra ele Ky! Está louca!? Grrr.

- Ele não vai nos fazer mal Kyr, é uma boa pessoa!

- Como pode dizer isso de uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer? Grrr - Ele disse confuso. - Vamos embora, logo! Grrr - Ele disse pegando a mão da garota e andando em direção ao precipício.

- Espera Kyr, eu convivi mais com as pessoas que você, elas podem ser gentis, alegres, podem ser boas, podem te dar amor... Você diz essas coisas pois a única coisa que faz é viver nesse precipício e nessa floresta, a única aproximação que faz das pessoas é pra roubá-las, você não aprendeu com elas... Por favor, eu sei que esse homem é bondoso, eu vejo nos olhos dele...

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo Ky! Grrr - Ele continuou. - Humanos são maus e cruéis, e a única coisa que eles fazem é te abandonar e deixar aí pra morrer! Nenhum deles merece viver e ser feliz, nenhum deles consegue dar isso que você chama de amor! A única coisa que pode existir desse tipo é a nossa ligação e mais nada, nós devemos ficar juntos, e continuar essa vida, temos que roubar esses humanos malditos, isso é tudo que eles merecem! Grrr.

Kanon ouvindo as palavras do menino lembrou-se dele mesmo quando mais novo, tentando persuadir seu irmão a trair a todos e dominar o santuário, seus olhos ficaram um pouco turvos, devido às pequenas lágrimas que se formavam neles. Ele então se pôs a frente do menino, dobrou um dos joelhos no chão, e olhou bem dentro dos olhos negros da criança.

- Por favor, deixe-me provar que eu posso ser diferente dessas pessoas que lhe fizeram mal... Eu posso... Posso cuidar de vocês, ou talvez só ajudar, não precisam ficar comigo se não quiserem... Por favor, deixe-me pelo menos cuidar da sua irmã e de seus ferimentos...

- Não precisamos de sua ajuda! Grrr.

- Não fale assim Kyr! Ele está sendo gentil! Por favor, aceite a proposta! Não está vendo a verdade nos olhos dele? - A menina insistiu ao irmão.

O menino olhou bem ao fundo dos olhos de Kanon e pôde ver a verdade dentro deles, então ele virou a cabeça para o lado e disse mesmo contra sua vontade:

- Está bem! Grrr.

- Isso! - A menina disse feliz.

- Mas só vamos ir até a casa dele pra ele cuidar de você depois disso voltamos! Grrr.

- Aaah... Tá...

- Bom, então vamos?

- Sim! - Disse a menina empolgada.

- Grrr.

- Eu acho que isso foi um sim, né, gatinho?

- Não me chame de gatinho! Grrr.

Kanon riu juntamente com Ky e eles foram andando até a casa dele, passaram pelos mantimentos de Kanon e os pegaram, bem, na verdade a menina levou a cesta de frutas e Kanon a madeira, o menino se recusou a levar algo pois, segundo ele não era empregado de ninguém, eles foram conversando e Kanon se apresentou e contou a eles que ele era na verdade um Santo de Athena, a menina ficou impressionada, e deduziu que era por isso que ele era tão rápido, ele explicou algumas coisas e eles continuaram.

Eles andaram um pouco e chegaram à vila onde ele estava, ao chegar próximo a casa Kanon notou algo estranho: a grama estava remexida de forma diferente, e sua porta estava entreaberta, ele então pediu para as crianças esperarem do lado de fora por um minuto, e então adentrou a sua casa.

- Ora, então finalmente retornou... Achei que fosse ficar esperando o dia inteiro... - A voz que estava nas sombras falou em tom baixo.

- Você... - Ele conhecia aquela voz.

- Quem diria, não achei que fosse me reconhecer pela voz, tão rápido... - Falava a voz misteriosa.

- O que quer aqui? Eu não tenho mais nenhuma relação com o santuário!

- Não foi o que fiquei sabendo, pelo que O Grande Mestre me disse você continua com sua jura de lealdade a Athena, não é mesmo?

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com você estar aqui? Não entendo...

- Athena tem uma missão pra você... - Ele deixou seu dedo indicador apontado pra frente, fazendo com que uma frecha de luz refletisse em sua unha vermelha escarlate. - Me diga, vai obedecer ou não?

Kanon respirou fundo.

- Tenho outra escolha?

- Sempre se tem uma escolha... Você é a pessoa que mais deve saber disso, não? - Ele disse sorrindo, deixando a mostra seus dentes na escuridão, seu canino afiado, parecia prestes a devorar uma presa inocente.

De repente a luz se acendeu e quando Ky ia falar ela foi interrompida.

- Aaaaaah! Qual é!? Quem acendeu essa merda dessa luz? Porra! Tava mó clima maneiro, eu aqui com maior cena dramática prestes a falar o grande pedido de Athena e essa luz acende do nada! Quem foi!? Quem foi o desgraçado, vou meter a mão na sua cara! - Milo dizia irritado com os olhos cerrados por causa da luz que foi abruptamente acendida.

A menina estava agora escondida atrás de Kanon, colocou a cabeça um pouco pra fora e disse um pouco com medo:

- Fu-Fui eu... - Ela disse tremendo um pouco.

- Calma Ky, ele é agitado assim, mas não vai te machucar de verdade, e é claro que eu não permitiria isso de qualquer forma... - Disse Kanon.

- AHN? Uma garota!? Eu não acredito! Shion maldito! Ele passou a missão pra mim e no final não confiou em mim de verdade, ele mandou mais alguém atrás de você, não foi? Quem foi? Ele fez a mesma coisa que seu irmão, né? Mandou o Aioria no meu lugar não foi! Ah! Mas eu não vou perdoar, vou dar uma surra no Aioria dessas vez, como pode roubar minhas missões dessa maneira! Tá de sacanagem, né? - Ele ia continuar a falar irritado.

- MILO!

- Ahn?

- Pare de gritar e falar como uma matraca louca! Eu não sei do que você está falando, o que tem o Aioria!

- Nossa... Como ele fala... - Disse a menina espantada com tantas palavras de uma vez só.

- Eu não sou uma matrac- Como assim não sabe do que estou falando? Se você está com uma discípula é por que já recebeu a missão de Athena, não é?

- Missão de Athena? Discípula? Como assim? Você está bem Milo?

- Claro que estou bem... Tá... Mas se ela não é sua discípula quem é? - Ele deu uma breve pausa, bem breve mesmo e continuou. - Aaaaah Kanon seu safadinho! Ela é sua filha! Como assim, rápido no gatilho, hein? - Ele se aproximou da menina e apertou a bochecha dela para os lados. - Ah, como é fofinha! Onde está sua mãe, hein? Cadê, ela tá aí com vocês?!

A menina ficou um pouco sem jeito e ao ouvir sobre a mãe um pouco triste.

- Ei Milo, pare com isso, deixa ela, ela não é minha filha, o nome dela é Kyra, e ela é uma menina que eu acabei de conhecer, veio aqui pra se limpar pois caiu de uma ribanceira, agora se puder nos deixar em paz... - Ele disse tirando as mãos dele da bochecha da menina e arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Mas isso é perfeito, ótimo, agora é só você treinar essa menina.

- Pra que isso?

- Athena ordenou que todos os cavaleiros de ouro treinassem uma amazona... Bem, agora é com você, tô indo!

- Nada disso! Pode ficar aí e me explicar isso direito! Ah, tem alguém que você tem que conhecer... - Ele chamou Kyr e o apresentou, Milo estranhou os modos do menino, mas achou engraçado.

Eles conversaram por bastante tempo, esclarecendo as dúvidas de cada um sobre o assunto, e como ele falava... Kanon custou a aceitar que Athena quisesse que ele treinasse alguém, nem mesmo uma armadura de ouro ele tinha, isso era quase um insulto, mas Milo disse que era uma honra e que ele não devia negar, assim como disse que ele já havia sido julgado e inocentado, por ele mesmo. Kanon finalmente cedeu e perguntou a menina se ela desejava ser treinada, e disse ao irmão que mesmo que Athena não o quisesse, ele o treinaria também, já que o mesmo disse que ele não iria deixar a irmã sozinha, então Milo trouxe suas pupilas que estavam o esperando por perto e eles todos comeram a carne que Kanon preparara, na verdade a carne toda. Mas ele estava um tanto feliz, a um tempo não ficava com tantas pessoas em casa, e ele gostava de conversar e se distrair, e podia-se dizer que Milo era uma boa distração.

Depois de tudo explicado Milo voltou ao santuário pra contar as boas novas e Kanon continuou em sua casa, pois se recusou a voltar, então continuou com seus pupilos cuidando deles e os treinando aos poucos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo por Darkness


	14. Shura

O cavaleiro observava o céu noturno agora sem estrelas. Há quantas noites não conseguia dormir? Um aperto familiar no peito que o acompanhava desde que fora trazido de volta à vida fazia-se sempre mais forte de madrugada.

Por mais que se esforçasse para entender, não conseguia ver o sentido naquilo tudo. Por que Athena o havia ressuscitado? Ele sabia que o amor de sua Deusa tinha trazido de volta todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas não conseguia ver mais sentido na sua existência.

O destino parecia lhe pregar peças. Logo ele, que sempre se orgulhara de ser o cavaleiro mais fiel de Athena era, na realidade, um grande pecador.  
>Era assim que Shura se via. Mesmo após todos aqueles anos, ainda não conseguia se perdoar pela morte de Aiolos. Não conseguia ponderar que naquela época era pouco mais que uma criança e que estava sob a influência de Saga.<br>Desde que descobrira a verdade a respeito do sagitariano e de Saori não conseguira ter nem mais um minuto de paz.

Assim que percebeu seu erro, sacrificou-se para que Shyriu vivesse e achou que poderia se redimir.  
>Mas nem mesmo na morte pôde ter paz, tendo que participar daquela missão horrenda como espectro de Hades.<p>

Agora estava vivo novamente. Por mais que passasse a maior parte do tempo recluso, era impossível às vezes não cruzar com duas figuras tão marcantes em seu passado. Uma era Saga, mas com ele as coisas eram mais simples. Foram obrigados a conviver muito tempo juntos no Meikai e com isso Shura pode compreender melhor o geminiano. Sabia que ele também carregava grandes dores e havia conseguido perdoá-lo, embora não conseguisse perdoar a si próprio.  
>Porém não conseguia ao menos encarar Aiolos. Cada vez que via o sagitariano e a alegria que ele naturalmente emanava sentia-se terrivelmente culpado por ter sido aquele que tinha ceifado aquela vida tão pura.<br>Sentiu uma lágrima solitária banhar-lhe o rosto. Odiava ficar tão emotivo e aquela insônia, onde tantas lembranças eram trazidas à tona o estava enlouquecendo.  
>Sacudiu a cabeça numa tentativa de afastar as más recordações e entrou em sua casa. Deitou-se na cama, tentando novamente dormir. A Deusa havia passado aos cavaleiros de ouro uma nova missão e ia fazer o melhor parar cumpri-la.<p>

Na manhã seguinte, Shura subia as escadarias em direção ao Salão do Grande Mestre pensativo. Era muito estranha aquela missão de treinar futuras amazonas. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como lidar com crianças. Mesmo quando era uma, não se enturmava muito, seu único amigo - e grande modelo - era Aiolos.  
>Por isso achava muito mais lógico que as garotas fossem treinadas por cavaleiros que já tivessem tido pequenos discípulos como Shion, Mu, Camus e... Aiolos.<p>

Bufou ao perceber que estava novamente pensando no nele. Onde estava sua preciosa racionalidade? Deveria estar mesmo perdendo o juízo...  
>Adentrou o salão do patriarca e fez uma reverência respeitosa a Shion, ajoelhando-se.<p>

- Shura, que bom vê-lo. Vai gostar de conhecer a sua aprendiz. Venha querida.

De trás das cortinas do salão uma garotinha entrou timidamente. Era pequena e parecia assustada. Vestia uma capa e um capuz ocultava sua face.

- Tire o capuz, pequena, assim pode ver melhor o seu mestre.

A menina obedeceu. Ao olhá-la Shura arregalou os olhos verdes e ficou boquiaberto. Ela tinha cabelos curtos, castanhos claros quase loiros que se encaracolavam levemente nas pontas, olhos azuis que poderiam se tornar esverdeados dependendo da luz e traços que lembravam muito um certo cavaleiro.  
>Shion percebeu seu espanto e riu.<p>

- Ao olhar para ela parece que volto no tempo. Ela realmente é muito parecida com...

- Aiolia!

- Sim, na época que ele começou a treinar e vocês se conheceram. Parece mesmo que foi ontem que todos vocês tinham este tamanho... Bem, mas agora que já se conhecem vocês podem iniciar seu treinamento. Tenho certeza que irão se dar muito bem!

Ainda um pouco abismado, Shura perguntou:

- Qual seu nome, quantos anos você tem e de que país vem?

- Helena, tenho 7 anos e sou da Grécia mesmo.

Helena. O nome também era grego. Shura imaginou que estava passando por seu inferno astral ou algo do gênero. Teria que ficar o tempo todo com uma aprendiz que era uma sósia feminina em miniatura do caçula do seu ex melhor amigo que ele assassinou com as próprias mãos? Como poderia manter sua sanidade mental?

Pegou a garota pela mão e sem dizer uma palavra foi descendo as escadas até sua casa. No caminho encontrou Camus de Aquário.

- Bonjour Shura.

- Olá Camus.

- Essa garota é sua aprendiz? Olá Petit!  
>O francês deu um de seus discretos sorrisos para a menina que timidamente retribuiu o gesto.<p>

- Crianças dessa idade me lembram Hyoga e Isaak. - Disse um tanto saudoso.  
>Shura reparou que Camus parecia genuinamente gostar de crianças.<br>O francês voltou rapidamente à sua postura impassível.

- Preciso retomar meus afazeres, mas se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar.

- Gracias.

Shura entrou em Capricórnio acompanhado de Helena, trocando poucas palavras com a menina. Ofereceu-lhe o café da manhã que já tinha deixado arrumado e pediu para ela vestir o uniforme de treino. A garotinha obedeceu sem pestanejar.  
>"Graças a Deusa, tudo indica que ao menos sua personalidade não é parecida com Aiolia. Ela parece ser obediente..."<p>

- Agora, vamos iniciar seu treinamento...

Ao chegar na arena Shura passou uma série de aquecimentos, uma pequena corrida e alguns exercícioa físicos simples.  
>Obviamente a garota mostrava sinais de cansaço, mas o treino só foi interrompido após duas horas. Depois, Shura pediu que a menina se sentasse e iniciou sua palestra sobre o Cosmo e suas técnicas de domínio, parando de falar após 40 minutos.<p>

- Alguma dúvida?

O espanhol estava tão absorto em sua aula que somente agora notava a expressão confusa da menina.

- Bem, isso é meio complicado e... Com todo respeito, um pouco chato...

- Chato ?! - Gritou. Quem aquela pirralha achava que era para chamar sua palestra cuidadosamente planejada rica em detalhes de chata? Observou novamente a face agora um tanto assustada pelo seu grito da menina e concluiu que talvez sua aula fosse fascinante para um cavaleiro como ele, mas certamente um tanto enfadonha para uma menina de 7 anos. Respirou fundo e voltou à sua voz normal.

- Escute, Helena. Já fizemos bastante coisa pela manhã. Vou te dar um intervalo. Naquela direção há um jardim. Você pode ir para lá descansar ou brincar um pouco.

- Obrigada, senhor! - Respondeu feliz pela chance de brincar.

Shura passou a mão nos cabelos curtos preocupado. Como iria se comunicar de forma clara com uma criança tão nova? Aquilo prometia ser mais difícil do que pensara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo por Daniz Gemini


	15. Aioria

Estava sentado em uma praça no centro de Rodório; apenas pensando na vida; afinal, tinha muito o que pensar sobre ela; já estava com vinte e cinco anos e era um cavaleiro extremamente poderoso; mas o que mais era?

Shion o havia intimado a pegar uma discípula para treinar, disse que se não escolhesse logo ele mesmo o faria.

Mas como escolher quando não sabia o que procurava? Olhava para todos que passavam por ele, mas ninguém lhe chamava a atenção; nem mesmo um ínfimo sinal de cosmo; simplesmente nada.

Se levantou; diria ao Grande Mestre que escolhesse outro; ou mesmo que lhe desse uma discípula, sua mente não conseguia lhe dar uma solução.

Mal havia dado dois passos e alguém se chocou contra ele com força.

-Olha por onde anda seu armário! – Gritou o menino.

Aioria olhou para ele curioso; era baixo; mal passava da altura de seus ombros; tinha expressivos olhos verdes, e estava vestido como um mendigo, roupas rasgadas e velhas e uma boina na cabeça.

-Cuidado ao correr por ai – Mandou ele.

Havia segurado seu pulso automaticamente ao sentir o impacto; e agora olhava intrigado um senhor vir correndo em sua direção, com uma vassoura nas mãos.

-Me solta! – Mandava o garoto parecendo desesperado.

-É agora que te pego moleque! – Afirmou o velho ao levantar a vassoura.

Aioria segurou a "arma" e olhou feio para o senhor.

-O que essa criança fez ao senhor? Não é do meu feitio deixar que se aproveitem das pessoas – Afirmou seco.

-Esse trombadinha me roubou de novo! Todo dia é a mesma coisa! – Reclamou puxando a vassoura.

-Roubou esse senhor? – Perguntou o encarando.

O garoto virou o rosto, fungando enquanto tentava se soltar dele; em vão.

-O que ele roubou? – Perguntou ao senhor.

-Eu não sei, ele passou correndo pela minha banca, todo dia; ora uma banana, ou uma maçã; minhas laranjas, minhas uvas, até uma melancia ele já levou! – Esbravejava.

Aioria encarou o menino e depois foi puxando-o na direção da banca, sendo seguido pelo senhor.

-Quero meia dúzia de cada uma de suas frutas – Pediu – E inclua o que o garoto pegou também – Mandou ao retirar uma maçã mordida das mãos dele.

-Ei! – Protestou.

-Fique calado – Mandou.

Ele pegou a sacola das mãos do senhor e o pagou, depois saiu puxando o garoto.

-Isso mesmo moço, esse garoto merece ser punido! – Ia dizendo o velho as suas costas.

Ele continuou andando, só parou fora da vila, quase na entrada do santuário.

-Moço; o senhor vai me punir? Me bater? – Perguntou choroso.

Aioria o soltou, e remexeu na sacola pegando uma maçã bem vermelha, depois deu o pacote para o garoto.

-Não vou puni-lo; sei como é difícil passar fome e não ter para onde ir; fique com as frutas, pode come-las por alguns dias – Afirmou se afastando enquanto mordia a maçã.

-Se.. Senhor! – Gritou o garoto correndo para alcança-lo – Não vou mesmo apanhar? – Perguntou sem acreditar.

Aioria o analisou por alguns segundos, e tomou sua decisão; ouviria as reclamações de Shion depois.

-Qual seu nome? – Perguntou ao parar de andar.

-Anne – Respondeu quase se chocando com ele novamente.

Arregalou os olhos; então era uma garota? Nunca iria perceber, vestida como estava parecia um rapazinho.

-Gostaria de ser aprendiz no santuário? Não precisará mais roubar para comer, e terá uma casa onde dormir – Ofereceu.

-Eu poderia me tornar uma cavaleira? – Perguntou confusa; achava que o santuário era povoado apenas por homens.

-Você poderá ser uma amazona; estava procurando por uma discípula, gostaria de vir comigo?

-Sim! – Afirmou pulando em volta dele.

Ele sorriu de canto e voltou a andar com ela em seu encalço; entraram no santuário e ele a levou diretamente a seu templo, cumprimentando os outros cavaleiros por quem passou com pressa.

-Primeiro tome um banho, depois conversaremos – Mandou ao empurra-la para a casa de banhos.

-Mas senhor... eu não tenho roupas – Afirmou abaixando a cabeça.

-Vou lhe emprestar algumas por enquanto, depois terá as roupas que necessitar – Afirmou ao fechar a porta.

Revirou seu armário atrás de algo que servisse para ela, parecia ser tão pequena, não devia ter mais que quatorze anos; achou um shorts velho que não lhe servia a tempos e uma regata também antiga foi até a porta e a abriu alguns centímetros, colocando as roupas para dentro; depois foi a cozinha guardar as frutas.

-Precisa de ajuda meu senhor? – Perguntou uma serva que acabava de cozinhar.

-Gostaria que arranja-se roupas para minha discípula – Pediu.

-Como quiser meu senhor; irei assim que voltar da vila das amazonas – Afirmou ao sair.

Ele se sentou na sala principal, estava acabando de comer sua maçã quando a porta da casa de banhos se abriu; se espantou ao ver a moça linda que estava escondida por debaixo daqueles trapos; ela tinha cabelos longos e loiros, que batiam em seus quadris, os olhos verdes lhe davam um ar angelical; era extremamente magra e baixa; e suas roupas ficavam enormes nela.

-Se sente melhor? Podemos comer agora – Informou ao leva-la para a cozinha.

Ele se sentou de frente para ela e fingiu não notar a rapidez e a quantidade que ela comia; depois de satisfeita ela retirou os pratos e os lavou.

-Obrigada pela comida; pelo banho; por tudo – Agradeceu de cabeça baixa.

-Sente-se; vamos conversar – Mandou – Onde estão seus pais?

-Eu não sei senhor; viemos para a Grécia quando eu tinha apenas 6 anos; fiquei muito doente, meus pais me levaram ao hospital, mas nunca vieram me buscar, não sei o que houve – Afirmou pensativa.

-Sua linguagem é muito boa para quem viveu nas ruas – Comentou a olhando.

-Minha mãe me ensinou a ler e escrever, eu ganhava algum dinheiro escrevendo cartas na feira.

-Quantos anos tem? – Perguntou curioso.

-Tenho vinte; isso é um problema? – Perguntou confusa.

-Não, não é, quero que a partir de hoje faça refeições a cada 3 horas, irá caminhar comigo todas as manhãs e tardes, nesse meio tempo irá estudar a teoria dos vários estilos de luta utilizados nesse santuário; precisa ganhar um pouco de peso e massa antes que comecemos os treinos físicos – Afirmou se levantando e andando de um lado para o outro.

-Sim senhor – Afirmou ela fingindo uma continência.

-E pare de me chamar de senhor, não sou muito mais velho que você.

-Como se chama então? Não me disse seu nome – Cobrou rindo.

-Sou Aioria, Cavaleiro guardião do templo de Leão; pode me chamar de mestre ao invés de senhor – Afirmou sorrindo de lado.

-Sim mestre; mas vou precisar de roupas, essas ficaram enormes em mim – Afirmou puxando as sobras da blusa para os lados.

-Já mandei uma das servas ir arranjar roupas para você – Contou ao olhar pela janela – E parece que elas já chegaram – Venha; vai conhecer uma grande amiga minha.

Eles foram para o salão principal do templo de Leão; onde Marin o aguardava com várias sacolas.

-Você é muito folgado sabia? – Reclamou ela colocando tudo no chão – As pessoas devem achar que amo compras por ser mulher – Afirmou ranzinza.

-Ora Marin, as vezes não faz mal agir como uma – Brincou – Está é minha nova discípula – Apresentou pondo a garota a sua frente – Anne; essa é Marin de Águia; uma grande amazona deste santuário – Afirmou com orgulho.

-Muito prazer senhora – Cumprimentou abaixando a cabeça.

-Mas que garota linda você é – Afirmou sorrindo para ela – Pena que esse leonino lhe deu roupas tão ridículas – Riu – Vamos trocar esses trapos – Afirmou a puxando para o quarto de hóspedes.

Aioria riu das atitudes da mulher, mas gostou da ajuda que ela lhe deu, seria mais fácil lidar com uma discípula se tivesse algumas dicas de mulher.

Voltaram logo depois; usava uma roupa simples de treinamento, os cabelos escovados e trançados as suas costas; agora parecia mais com uma mulher do que com uma menina.

-Essas são do tamanho adequado Anne? – Perguntou a analisando.

-Sim; muito obrigada mestre – Agradeceu feliz.

-Agora guarde essas sacolas em seu novo quarto – Mandou apontando as roupas.

Ela pegou as sacolas e as levou, os deixando sozinhos.

-Ela é extremamente magra – Marin comentou – Onde a achou?

-Roubando comida em Rodório – Contou pensativo – Vou faze-la ficar mais saudável, não se preocupe – Afirmou decidido.

-Estou de olho em você leonino – Afirmou ao sair – Pode dizer a ela para me visitar quando quiser, ficarei feliz em ajuda-la.

Aioria sorriu; agora não tinha mais que ficar pensando em encontrar uma discípula; ela o havia encontrado antes mesmo que soubesse o que procurava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo por Maga


End file.
